Studi tentang Serigala: Season 1
by Vernina Joshuella
Summary: Oneshoot Collection, OOC, A/B/O, Wolf!AU.
1. Karangan tentang Saudara Sekawanan

Park Siyeon melupakan perbaikan nilai bahasa-nya, padahal dia ingin masuk SMP yang bagus. Gurunya menghela napas, "Begini saja, Siyeon. Buat karangan tentang saudara sekawananmu."

"Karangan? Cerita?" tanya Siyeon

"Biografi juga bisa, apapun. Kumpulkan secepatnya, ya."

"Baik."

XXX

Studi tentang Serigala

Chapter 1: Karangan tentang Saudara Sekawanan

Cast: Pledis Girl's Park Siyeon, Nine Muses Park Minha, EXO Park Chanyeol, & BTS Park Jimin

Rating: T

Genre: Family.

Warning: Oneshoot Collection, OOC, OOC, OOC, kalau kelewat OOC tolong dimaklum, Siyeon POV, A/B/O, Wolf!Au, Omega!Jimin, Alpha!Chanyeol, Beta!Minha, Beta!Siyeon, Unmatured Wolf!Siyeon, Heat, Period, Raw Food. (Ini warning atau tag, ya? Selanjutnya isi warning-nya akan semacam ini juga.)

XXX

Kawananku terdiri dari enambelas orang, cukup banyak kan? Di antara semua orang di kawanan aku paling dekat dengan Minha Eonnie, Chanyeol Oppa, dan Jimin Oppa. Walaupun mereka lima sampai sembilan tahun lebih tua dariku, aku pikir aku cukup dewasa untuk main dengan mereka.

Yang paling tua namanya Park Minha, lahir tahun 1991, kami biasa memanggilnya Bap, dan dia sangat tinggi, Jimin Oppa sampai tidak mau berdiri di dekatnya. Jimin Oppa biasanya berdiri di belakangku lalu memelukku dari belakang.

Dan Jimin Oppa kadang bilang, "Kita punya twin tower di kawanan ini."

Yang aku tahu itu pasti soal Minha Eonnie dan Chanyeol Oppa. Bayangkan saja Minha Eonnie itu tingginya 172 cm dan mungkin akan bertambah lagi. Kalau Chanyeol Oppa, mungkin dia sekitar 185 cm atau lebih. Pokoknya melihat mereka benar benar membuat iri.

Hal yang paling Minha Eonnie sukai adalah makan, tapi dia tidak gemuk gemuk juga. Dia model dan dia cantik sekali, aku iri.

Kalau aku sedang iri irinya padanya, dia biasanya mendekatiku dan mengelus rambutku, "Siyeon juga cantik, kok."

Lalu aku berpikir, setidaknya suaraku lebih bagus dari Minha Eonnie, dan aku cuma bilang, "Terimakasih, Bap Eonnie."

Kedua tertua adalah Chanyeol Oppa, dia lahir tahun 1992, sekarang ini dia anak kuliahan. Seperti yang kubilang namanya Chanyeol, tapi biasanya kubaca Cha-nyeol daripada Chan-yeol, semua orang di rumah juga bilang dia Cha-nyeol, kecuali kalau dia dipanggil Yeolli atau Channie. Kupikir jadi Oppa yang satu ini cukup menyenangkan, dia punya banyak nama panggilan.

Chanyeol Oppa juga punya banyak koleksi gitar, dari akustik sampai listrik. Dia bisa memainkan banyak alat musik, drum, gitar, piano, tapi dia tidak bisa main saxophone. Yang bisa main saxophone itu teman Jimin Oppa, namanya Kim Taehyung.

Chanyeol Oppa sering mengajariku main gitar dan piano, juga kami kadang kadang cover suatu lagu, atau Chanyeol Oppa buat lagu sendiri. Karena Minha Eonnie agak kurang bisa menyanyi jadi aku dan Jimin Oppa yang paling sering main main di kamar Chanyeol Oppa. Aku bisa menyanyikan nada tinggi Apink Eunji di lagu 'I Don't Know' dengan cukup baik.

Kata Chanyeol Oppa, "Kau punya banyak waktu untuk latihan dan kau masih bisa jadi lebih baik lagi dari ini."

"Benarkah? Oppa mau melatihku, kan?"

"Ya, tentu saja."

"Ajari aku rap juga, ya."

"Tenang, semuanya bisa diatur."

Lalu Chanyeol Oppa tersenyum, senyumnya lebar dan seperi ada sesuatu yang sangat cerah di dalamnya, senyum Jimin Oppa juga begitu. Kalau Minha Eonnie punya senyum yang seperti kucing, kalau sedang tersenyum Minha Eonnie yang terlihat seperti orang yang jahil, tapi Minha Eonnie baik kok.

Untuk lagu karangan Chanyeol Oppa, biasanya Jimin Oppa yang bernyanyi dan aku selalu bingung kenapa dia melafalkan 'Ah' seperti 'Eng', tapi suara Jimin Oppa bisa sangat tinggi sekali. Aku suka suaranya dan aku akan berusaha untuk jadi penyanyi yang lebih baik lagi dari Jimin Oppa dan kita akan menyanyikan nada nada tinggi paling susah di industri musik dalam lagu yang dikarang Chanyeol Oppa, menyenangkan bukan?

Aku, Jimin Oppa, dan Chanyeol Oppa akan buat trio dan kita akan memenangkan 30 tropi acara musik dan mengalahkan rekor EXO, lalu aku akan main drama, Chanyeol Oppa juga akan main drama. Chanyeol Oppa itu sangat tampan dan cocok kalau main drama, pasti akan menyenangkan sekali menontonnya.

Salah satu orang yang memasak di rumah ini juga Chanyeol Oppa. Dia paling ahli membuat sup dan kalau aku lapar di tengah malam, Chanyeol Oppa akan membuatkanku sesuatu untuk dimakan. Sesuatu itu bisa apa saja, tergantung apa yang aku ingin makan.

Walaupun kelihatannya keren sekali, Chanyeol Oppa juga kadang seperti anak kecil. Chanyeol Oppa suka mengejar-ngejar Jimin Oppa dan mereka akan bergulat di tanah, seperti serigala biasanya. Pernah suatu hari Chanyeol Oppa menarik kaki Jimin Oppa tapi Jimin Oppa tidak sampai jatuh,

"Jangan disini, Jimin."

Aku ingat waktu itu awal tahun. Chanyeol Oppa bicara dengan suara yang berbeda dan itu membuatku takut. Jimin Oppa juga kelihatannya juga takut dan langsung pergi tanpa mengatakan apa apa. Dari yang kudengar, Jimin Oppa mengunci diri di kamarnya dan tidak keluar selama lima hari, aku tidak tahu kenapa.

Minha Eonnie waktu itu menjelaskan, "Chimchim tidak boleh di sini, karena ini sudah dekat heat-nya."

Aku tidak mengerti apa itu heat dan kenapa Jimin Oppa punya itu. Apa itu hal yang bagus? Tapi aku tidak menanyakannya pada Minha Eonnie.

"Nanti kau akan belajar soal heat kalau sudah SMP." Kata Minha Eonnie.

Dan aku jadi ingin cepat cepat masuk SMP.

Dan Minha Eonnie melanjutkan, "Tadi juga Yeollie bicara dalam suara alpha, makanya dia terdengar berbeda. Kau tidak perlu takut, nanti juga kau belajar soal itu di SMP."

Waktu aku bertanya pada Eomma kenapa Jimin Oppa punya heat, Eomma menjawab, "Itu karena Jimin itu omega."

Aku tahu soal omega, tapi tidak terlalu dalam dan aku yakin nanti di SMP aku juga akan belajar soal omega.

"Kalau Chanyeol itu alpha dan Minha itu beta."

"Kalau aku?"

Eomma tersenyum, Eommaku itu senyumnya cantik sekali, "Kita harus tunggu sampai kau dewasa dulu, Sayang."

"Kapan aku dewasa?"

"Nanti kalau kau sudah datang bulan."

Aku diam, aku memang belum datang bulan, lalu apa masalahnya? Aku cuma harus menunggu, kan?

Kadang juga aku mendengar Chanyeol Oppa dimarahi, "Kau itu alpha, Chanyeol. Belajarlah untuk lebih bertanggung jawab."

Dan kalau sudah dimarahi begitu, Chanyeol Oppa akan terlihat sangat menyeramkan. Dia pernah bilang, "Memangnya aku yang memilih jadi alpha?"

Dan aku tidak mengerti, apa jadi alpha tidak menyenangkan? Apa jadi alpha itu menyusahkan? Apa aku atau Jimin Oppa menyusahkan Chanyeol Oppa? Kadang aku pikir aku adalah alasan kenapa Chanyeol Oppa dimarahi. Semoga Oppa yang satu ini bisa jadi lebih bahagia dan lebih santai lagi.

Oppa yang paling muda dan cuma lima tahun lebih tua dariku itu Jimin Oppa. Aku sudah banyak menceritakan soalnya di atas kan? Ya, Oppa itu lebih pendek lebih dari sepuluh senti dari Chanyeol Oppa, juga cuma lebih tinggi tiga senti dari Minha Eonnie, suaranya bagus, dan senyumnya cerah seperti matahari dan baunya agak mirip bunga yang dikeringkan. Di antara kami, dia yang paling hitam sendiri, kalau kami semua berubah jadi serigala bulu Jimin Oppa juga yang paling gelap sendiri. Dari jauh aku bisa mencirikan yang mana Jimin Oppa, Minha Eonnie, dan Chanyeol Oppa tanpa harus mencium bau mereka.

Jimin Oppa itu Oppaku yang paling imut, kalau Chanyeol Oppa itu Oppaku yang paling tampan. Tinggi mereka beda jauh, suara mereka beda jauh, dan yang satunya alpha yang satunya Omega. kemampuan dance mereka juga beda jauh, Jimin Oppa jauh lebih jago dari Chanyeol Oppa dan kalau Chanyeol Oppa mulai menari, siap siap saja ada barang rusak. Perbedaan antara Chanyeol Oppa dan Jimin Oppa itu jauh tapi kami semua masih dekat karena kami ada di satu kawanan yang sama, kami keluarga.

Seperti yang sudah kubilang, Jimin Oppa itu omega. Dan aku rasa omega semacam punya alergi pada awal tahun. Antara Januari sampai Maret biasanya Jimin Oppa sakit, Chanyeol Oppa atau siapapun akan menyuruhnya ke kamar dan dia tidak akan keluar dari situ selama tiga sampai lima hari. Dia cuma akan mengeluarkan cucian dan menerima makanan. Di kamar Jimin Oppa memang ada kamar mandinya jadi dia bisa mandi di kamar, aku cuma bingung kenapa cucian Jimin Oppa basah sekali dan baunya kuat sekali, Jimin Oppa juga ganti sprei setiap hari.

Kalau Jimin Oppa sedang sakit begitu, Chanyeol Oppa biasanya tidak ada di rumah, katanya dia mau kerja kelompok dengan teman teman kuliahnya.

Minha Eonnie juga kadang kadang menghilang di awal tahun, sepertinya dia ada di rumahnya sendiri.

Eomma pernah menelepon dan menanyakan, "Apa kau baik baik saja, Minha? Bagaimana heat-mu?"

Jadi Minha Eonnie dan Jimin Oppa sama sama punya heat dan aku masih tidak tahu apa itu heat. Aku jadi ingin cepat cepat SMP dan belajar soal heat dan alpha, beta, omega lebih dalam lagi.

Aku pikir jadi Jimin Oppa ada tidak enaknya juga. Waktu itu aku dan Chanyeol Oppa pernah jalan jalan berdua di hutan dan tiba tiba Chanyeol Oppa berubah menyeramkan, Oppa terlihat serius sekali sampai aku takut. Tapi Oppa mengelus rambutku,

"Ikuti aku ya, Siyeon."

Jadi aku mengikutinya dan kami menemukan Jimin Oppa di atas suatu pohon. Bau Jimin Oppa masih tetap seperti Jimin Oppa yang biasa, tapi dia terlihat sangat tidak nyaman.

"Chim Oppa, apa yang Oppa lakukan di atas?"

"A-aku-"

Jimin Oppa belum menjawab dan Chanyeol Oppa keburu bicara dengan suara alphanya, "Lompat, Chim."

Waktu itu Jimin Oppa langsung lompat dan Chanyeol Oppa menangkapnya. Jimin Oppa bergetar, terlihat sangat tidak nyaman, dan mukanya merah. Aku memegang keningnya dan dia memang panas sekali, jadi aku menyimpulkan kalau omega memang biasa sakit di awal tahun dan sakit itu namanya heat.

"Jangan pegang dia, Siyeon." Chanyeol Oppa melarang, dia masih menggunakan suara alphanya yang membuatku takut dan kami berjalan kembali ke rumah. Aku yakin Chanyeol Oppa sudah lupa kalau tadinya dia mau mengajariku berburu.

Aku juga sudah lupa waktu itu, seperti aku lebih memikirkan Jimin Oppa, "Oppa baik baik saja, kan?"

Chanyeol Oppa waktu itu memeluk Jimin Oppa lebih erat dan aku merasakan da bau serigala lain yang tidak aku kenal.

Jimin Oppa lagi lagi tidak menjawabku, Chanyeol Oppa keburu bicara,

"Aku akan lari, Siyeon. Jangan tertinggal."

Dan Chanyeol Oppa langsung berlari, aku mengejar agak jauh di belakangnya. Serigala yang tidak kukenal itu juga sepertinya mengejar tapi kami sudah keburu sampai rumah.

Dan Chanyeol Oppa cepat cepat mengurung Jimin Oppa di kamarnya. Dari luar kamar Chanyeol Oppa berteriak, "Lain kali hati hati, Chim."

Jimin Oppa membalas, "M-maaf, Hyung."

Aku bertanya pada Chanyeol Hyung, "Heat?"

"Iya, heat."

"Apa itu heat?"

Dan Chanyeol Oppa cuma mengelus rambutku, "Nanti kau juga akan belajar di sekolah."

Dan aku jadi ingin cepat cepat belajar soal heat. Sepertinya heat itu menyakitkan dan aku ingin mencoba mencari sesuatu yang membuat Jimin Oppa tidak sakit lagi setiap awal tahun. Habis aku kesal, masa setiap awal tahun yang juga musim liburan aku tidak bisa main dengan Jimin Oppa, padahal ada banyak yang ingin aku lakukan dengannya, seperti cover lagu dan nonton film di bioskop.

Sehabis heat, Jimin Oppa biasanya jadi lebih segar, makan lebih banyak, dan sepertinya dia punya nyawa baru. Kita bisa lari lari keliling hutan dari pagi sampai malam dan setelah itu Jimin Oppa bisa menaklukan seekor rusa jantan dewasa sendiri. Jimin Oppa itu sebenarnya kuat tapi dia suka sakit karena heat kalau awal tahun dan aku tidak mengerti kenapa.

Tapi kalau melihat seberapa bersemangatnya Jimin Oppa setelah heat dan seberapa cerah senyumnya, aku pikir Oppa paling imutku ini baik baik saja. Dan dia lebih baik dalam mengajariku berburu sendiri daripada Chanyeol Oppa.

Aku dari Jimin Oppa punya satu kesamaan, kita sama sama suka kelinci mentah. Eomma suka marah marah kalau tahu aku dan Jimin Oppa makan kelinci mentah, katanya ada kumannya, berpenyakit, dan tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Tapi rasanya daging kelinci itu memang enak, lebih kenyal dari daging biasanya dan tidak sepedas daging kambing atau domba. Pokoknya kelinci itu favoritku.

Awal tahun ini, baru saja Jimin Oppa duduk di sebelahku. Dan aku merasakan baunya berbeda. Dia biasanya seperti bunga kering atau seperti bau matahari, tapi kali ini ada sesuatu yang kuat dalam baunya. Sesuatu yang menarik perhatianku.

"Oppa, baumu ber-"

Jimin Oppa mulai merona merah dan dia masih senyum senyum saja, "Iya, aku tahu."

Lalu dari luar Chanyeol Oppa berteriak, "Park Jimin!"

"Iya, Hyung!"

Saat aku menulis kalimat ini aku bisa mendengar Jimin Oppa mengurung dirinya lagi.

Aku bertanya pada Chanyeol Oppa, "Heat?"

"Iya, Heat."

Lalu Chanyeol berseru, berbicara pada Jimin Oppa, "Aku punya kenalan alpha, Chim. Dia tinggal dekat sini, namanya-"

"Park Chanyeol! Apa yang mau kau lakukan pada anakku!"

Aku mendengar ibu Jimin Oppa marah, seorang ibu memang begitu, kata Minha Eonnie seorang ibu itu lebih protektif dari seorang alpha.

"A-aku cuma mau membantunya."

Tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa ibu Jimin Oppa marah, Chanyeol Oppa kan cuma mau mencari seseorang yang bisa membantu Jimin Oppa.

XXX

TBC

XXX

Note: Sebenarnya kenapa akhirnya Siyeon bisa mencium bau heat Chim adalah karena saat itu sebenarnya dia pertama kali datang bulan. Chim senyum senyum itu karena dia sadar Siyeon udah gede tapi Siyeonnya belum sadar. Aku sebenarnya geli melihat Siyeon polos sekali soal heat.

Note(2): Kok aku tidak ada malu malu-nya sedikit pun ya, waktu menulis ini?

Note(3): Kenapa Omega!Chim? Male omega sebenarnya adalah sesuatu yang jarang terjadi, dan lalalala yang akan dijelaskan oleh Beta!Junhui di chapter 13(?). Omega!Chim ada untuk menunjukkan kalau laki laki seperti apapun bisa jadi omega, dan male omega seperti apapun juga tetap laki laki. Itulah kenapa aku suka sekali menulis bagian Chim bisa menaklukan rusa jantan dewasa sendirian.

Note(4): Kira kira siapa alpha yang ingin Chanyeol kenalkan pada Chim? Jusuf K? Mas Agus? Pokemon? Vape? Hop-Hop? Atau Aurora? (Nick macam apa ini. Tapi kalau kalian sepikiran denganku, mungkin bisa menebak aku memikirkan member BTS yang mana.)

Note(5): Sekali lagi terimakasih yang sebesar besarnya pada seseorang yang sekarang jadi A.R.M.Y dan agak agaknya ngeship Jikook tapi ngebiasin Taehyung. Tanpamu aku bakal cuma dengerin Run aja tanpa ngecek lebih lanjut kenapa Jin disebut Gongju.

Note(6): Ayo kita main tebak-tebakan. Aku punya 6 orang alpha dan salah satunya Chanyeol, dua lagi dari BTS, dan tiga lagi dari SEVENTEEN.

1) Alpha!A dari BTS dan alpha!B dari SEVENTEEN sering bertengkar karena Wonwoo.

2) Alpha!C dan D dari SEVENTEEN berteman baik.

3) Dan alpha!E dari BTS adalah serigala berdarah panas, akhir akhir ini dia jadi pelatih ekskul basket di Seoul High, tempat anak anak serigala ini menimba ilmu a.k.a SMP-SMA yang ingin Siyeon masuki.

Pertanyaannya, siapakah mereka?

Note(7): Chim kalau high note memang minta diserang. Aku suka cowok pendek yang bisa kuserang. Aku suka cowok pendek. (a.k.a LJH)

Note(8): Kalau mengurutkan yang paling muda ke yang paling tua di SEVENTEEN dan Pledis Girls yang memenuhi syarat, harusnya habis ini chapter-nya Lee Chan.


	2. Karangan yang Tidak Selesai Juga

Sebagai anak SMP yang masih ingin banyak banyak bermain, ada hal yang Lee Chan benci tentang sekolahnya. Bukan karena sekolahnya libur panjang dari Januari sampai Maret, tapi karena tugasnya yang banyak.

Gurunya bilang, "Kalian cuma sekolah empat setengah bulan selama satu semester, jadi wajar kalau kami memberi kalian tugas, Nak."

Dan Chan benci menulis, dia lebih baik nge-dance seharian penuh, mau dance girlband juga tidak apa apa. Yang penting bukan menulis soal pelajaran sekolah.

Mana dari awal dia selalu gagal paham soal aljabar.

Pertanyaannya, apakah aljabar digunakan dalam memburu bison? Tidak kan! Ya, sudah!

XXX

Studi tentang Serigala

Chapter 2: Karangan yang Tidak Selesai Juga

Cast: SVT Dino, Nine Muses Erin, Geumjo

Rating: T

Genre: Family

Warning: Oneshoot Collection, OOC, OOC, OOC, A/B/O, Wolf!AU, Beta!Chan, Beta!Jihoon, Beta!Seokmin, Beta!Erin, Omega!Geumjo, Grumpy!Chan.

XXX

Masalah libur dari Januari sampai Maret itu bukan sesuatu yang membuat Chan kesal. Tinggal bersama banyak beta dan satu omega yang lebih tua darinya membuat dia paham walaupun materi ini belum masuk ke pelajaran biologi SMP-nya. Ya, tapi kan, Chan bukan anak SD lagi, dia bukan bayi, dia seorang beta sekarang ini!

Lee Hyemin, nama panggilan Erin, kelahiran 1988, yang adalah sepupu Chan pernah bilang, "Kau tahu kenapa bulan Februari itu bulan cinta?"

Chan menggeleng.

"Karena musim kawin jatuh pada bulan itu." Kata Erin Noona. Senyumnya dan lebar dan polos berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang dia bicarakan. Masalah kawin, Chan baru kelas satu SMP, belum saatnya mencari pasangan kawin.

Dan Chan adalah orang yang selalu mengatakan apa yang pikir harus dia katakan,

"Noona jangan meracuniku, aku masih SMP."

Erin tertawa, "Aku mengatakan ini atas nama ilmu pengetahuan, Channie Sayang."

Dan akhirnya Lee Chan jadi tahu sebelum waktunya, kalau musim kawin serigala itu jatuh dari akhir Januari sampai awal Maret. Dan itu serta-merta membuat Februari yang terjepit di antaranya menjadi bulan cinta.

Atau lebih tepatnya bulan bercinta.

Tapi Chan tidak mengatakan soal itu pada Erin Noona. Bisa mati dia kalau Erin Noona melaporkannya pada orang tuanya.

Menurut Chan, sikap Erin Noona-nya yang terlampau kekanakan membuatnya terkesal jadi beta yang kurang bertanggung jawab. Dan sekarang dia juga tidak bisa bertanggung jawab soal pengetahuan Chan yang bertambah sebelum waktunya.

Chan tahu, serigala itu dibagi tiga; alpha, beta, omega. Tiap bulan para perempuan heat sehari dan datang bulan. Jangan salah sangka! Itu kata Erin Noona yang luar biasa.

Di antara sepupu-sepupunya Chan tidak menemukan seorang alpha. Kata Erin Noona dalam sepuluh orang akan ada dua alpha, tujuh beta, dan satu omega. Dan menurut Chan penjelasan Erin Noona menjelaskan kenapa dia, Seokmin Hyung, Jihoon Hyung, dan Erin Noona adalah beta.

Kalau soal omega, sepupu Lee Geumjo itu omega.

Dia tinggi, tapi tidak setinggi Erin Noona, dia manis, dan suaranya bagus. Dia manis dan lembut, keibuan sekali. Chan berpendapat omega itu seperti itu, ada sesuatu yang sangat halus dalam diri mereka sampai bisa membuatmu merasa tenang sekali saat bersama mereka.

Atau mungkin juga ingin menjahili mereka. Habis Geumjo Noona itu paling seru kalau dijahili. Kalau yang lain yang dijahili, Erin Noona akan meledak, Jihoon Hyung akan mengajaknya duel sampai mati, Seokmin Hyung akan dengan mudah membalik keadaan sampai Chan terpojok. Jadi pilihan satu satunya adalah Geumjo Noona yang lembut, manis, agak tertutup, dan kalem kalem saja kalau di rumah.

Soalnya dari yang Chan tahu teman main Erin Noona dan Geumjo Noona itu macam macam, beta Park Kyungri, beta Park Minha, bahkan sampai alpha Moon Hyuna. Waktu mendengarnya Chan agak bingung,

"Alpha perempuan?"

Erin Noona mengangguk mantap, "Iya, namanya Moon Hyuna."

"Aku belum pernah lihat alpha perempuan sebelumnya. Aku jarang melihat alpha."

Erin Noona memutar mata, "Tentu saja, Channie Sayang. Di sekolah kau pasti masuk kelas 7-B."

Chan cuma tersenyum kikuk.

Di SMP, dan di SMA juga, kelas dibagi tiga; A, B, O. Alpha masuk kelas A, beta masuk kelas B, dan omega masuk kelas O. Biasanya anak kelas A sering juga main dengan anak kelas B, tapi anak kelas O biasanya main sendiri. Chan punya banyak teman alpha laki laki, tapi tidak pernah kenal alpha perempuan dan juga tidak pernah berteman dengan omega.

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Chan. Habis dia penasaran memangnya kenapa kalau mencampurkan alpha, beta, dan omega dalam satu kelas?

Erin Noona menggeleng, "Itu tidak baik untuk omeganya."

"Kenapa?"

Erin Noona kemudian memasang muka serius, "Kau serius mau tahu, Chan?"

Chan langsung berpikir ke arah sana, "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan heat?"

Erin Noona menjentikkan jari, "Nah itu kau pintar."

"Aku selalu pintar, Noona."

"Kecuali di aljabar."

Chan kesal, jangan bawa bawa aljabar, "Jadi, maksudnya ada hubungannya dengan heat itu apa?"

"Ya," Erin Noona mulai, "Keberadaan alpha dan kadang beta sebenarnya bisa memancing heat omega."

"Kalau beta perempuan?"

"Beta lebih tidak terpengaruh oleh itu, tapi omega mudah terpengaruh oleh sesuatu."

"Dan sesuatu itu adalah alpha?"

Erin mengangguk, "Jadi sekarang kau harus juga menjaga Geumjo. Jangan sampai dia dibawa pergi alpha atau beta yang tidak kita kenal."

"Kalau dia sampai pergi dengan alpha yang tidak kita kenal bagaimana?"

"Itu berarti alpha itu sudah mengajak Geumjo kita untuk menikah."

"Menikah itu seperti apa?"

Erin Noona lama tidak bicara, "Nanti kau juga tahu sendiri, Chan."

Chan cemberut. Dia tidak suka kalau dianggap anak bayi begini, "Ya, kemarin aku lihat Geumjo Noona pulang diantar seorang alpha, katanya namanya Park Chanyeol."

Erin Noona terkejut, "Chan, tunggu sebentar." Lalu Erin Noona keluar dari kamar Chan, lalu berseru, "Lee Geumjo! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Park Chanyeol!?"

Chan tahu dan dia juga merasakannya, serigala itu sangat penjaga apa yang menjadi kepunyaannya. Seperti Jihoon Hyung menjaga gitarnya. Dan itu juga berarti mereka saling menjaga, katakanlah Chan itu punya keluarga Lee, dan keluarga Lee punya Chan.

Erin Noona juga protektif, agak posesif. Disini Chan pikir Erin Noona sebenarnya cocok juga menjadi alpha, tapi semuanya kembali lagi pada sifatnya yang sembarangan dan kekanakan, jadilah dia beta.

Ada lagi yang Chan tahu soal serigala, terutama para perempuan dan omeganya. Setiap tiga sampai lima hari di musim kawin yang jatuh dari akhir Januari sampai awal Maret, biasanya mereka mengalami heat. Sesuatu yang alpha laki laki dan beta laki laki tidak pernah rasakan, jadi Chan juga tidak pernah merasakannya walaupun sekarang ini dia sudah jadi serigala dewasa.

Dan Chan juga tahu atas alasan itulah sekolahnya libur tiga bulan. Dan Geumjo Noona suka mengurung diri di kamarnya untuk beberapa hari. Di kawanan mereka ada banyak perempuan, Chan jadi tidak perlu ikut ikutan mengurusi Geumjo Noona karena sudah ada Erin Noona dan Hyunjoo Noona, dan Eomma, dan para bibi, pokoknya banyak.

Chan tidak benci liburannya, dia benci tugasnya.

Chan mengerang kesal.

Bahkan sampai akhirpun tugas bahasa membuat karangan dari pengalaman liburannya juga tidak beres beres. Masa dia harus menceritakan percakapannya luar biasanya dengan Erin Noona pada guru dan teman teman di 7-B-1 yang dia kasihi. Bisa bisa dia dihajar ibunya.

XXX

TBC

XXX

Note: Minyoon atau Jikook? Aku bingung, serius. Kadang aku memikirkan side pair lebih lama ketimbang main pair.

Note: Walaupun Jungkook bakal cuma numpang muncul di chapter Wonwoo dan Mingyu dan Jimin cuma bakal numpang di chapter Wonwoo dan mungkin di chapter chapter terakhir bersama pelatih basket kita yang mungil dan sepertinya kewalahan mengatasi dua alpha sekaligus.

Note: Ada adegan tentang Minyoon dan Jikook yang terlintas diotakku dan aku sempat membahasnya. tapi sepertinya tidak akan ditulis... hm?


	3. Seorang Alpha dan Kelakuannya

Hansol pikir dia bukan orang yang banyak gaya. Dia diam, dia santai, dia tidak macam macam, dan dia benar. _Just right_. Ya, pokoknya dia benar saja.

XXX

Studi tentang Serigala

Chapter 3: Seorang Alpha dan Kelakuannya

Cast: SVT Seungcheol, Vernon, Jeonghan, BTS Suga

Rating: T

Genre: Family/Friendship

Warning: Oneshoot Collection, OOC, OOC, OOC, A/B/O, Wolf!AU, Alpha!Cheol, Alpha!Jeong, Alpha!Yoongi, Beta!Hansol, Beta!Seungkwan. Kata umpatan, karena bukan Yoongi kalau tidak mengumpat.

XXX

Hansol punya sepupu, seorang alpha dan namanya Choi Seungcheol. Panggil dia Coups karena dia akan segera mengkudeta perhatianmu. Coup d'etat.

Hansol tidak punya masalah dengannya, tidak sama sekali. Mereka berteman dengan baik, berburu bersama, dan suatu hari menyusup ke puncak gunung Hanra di pulau Jeju berdua atas usulan Seungcheol.

Hansol pikir dia bisa tiba tiba mati waktu itu, tapi ternyata serigala berbulu terang dengan mata kehijauan yang mereka temui waktu itu adalah Boo Seungkwan, sekarang jadi teman Hansol di SMP.

Tapi ini bukan masalah Seungkwan, ini soal Seungcheol.

Menurut Hansol, kakak sepupunya ini adalah alpha yang aneh. Dia sebagai seorang manusia saja sudah aneh, bagaimana sebagai serigala.

Sebagai seorang alpha yang biasa mengintimidasi dan keras, Seungcheol itu terlalu lembut, terlalu baik, terlalu suka menempel pada seorang alpha lainnya yang bernama Yoon Jeonghan, teman sekelas Seungcheol di 11-A, kelas sebelas khusus para alpha.

Semua itu bermula saat awal tahun ajaran lalu saat Seungcheol baru masuk SMA dan Hansol juga baru masuk SMP. Hansol iseng iseng mampir ke gedung SMA di seberang gedung SMP untuk menemui Seungcheol Hyung-nya tersayang dan mereka duduk duduk di area tunggu di depan deretan kelas A.

Dan Seungcheol menggendus udara, seperti ada bau yang manis di sekitar mereka, "Kau menciumnya, Hansol?"

Baunya manis, bau yang memikat, Hansol baru tahu serigala bisa berbau seperti ini, "Aku baru pertama kali mencium yang seperti ini."

"Iya, sama."

Bau serigala banyak dipengaruhi oleh gen, lalu juga dipengaruhi oleh apa yang mereka makan, dan juga dipengaruhi oleh apa yang mereka baru saja lakukan. Bau serigala juga dipengaruhi oleh status, sudah pernah kawin atau belum, apa sedang hamil, apa sedang sakit, sudah dewasa atau belum, apa sudah memasuki masa heat-nya. Ini pelajaran yang diberikan ketika seorang serigala sudah dewasa dan Hansol mendapatkan kelas tambahan ini waktu kelas enam dari ibunya. Pelajaran mendalam begini sebenarnya baru akan di dapatkan saat SMP, di SD cuma menjelaskan bagian awalnya saja kalau serigala dibedakan menjadi tiga jenis dan memiliki bau sebagai identitas diri.

"Omega?" tanya Seungcheol.

"Tapi ada alphanya." Jawab Hansol. Dia serigala yang sudah dewasa, jadi dia bisa membedakan yang mana bau alpha, bau beta, dan bau omega.

"Iya, kau benar." Seungcheol mengendus dan berpikir lagi, "Atau!"

"Atau apa?"

"Tidak, tidak, kau masih terlalu kecil untuk tahu apa yang aku pikirkan."

Hansol tidak berpikir untuk merespon saat bau manis itu mendekat, mereka sama sama menoleh.

"Yoon Jeonghan." Kata Seungcheol.

Hansol memperhatikan Jeonghan yang mengajak Seungcheol ngobrol dengan, "Hai, Coups, ini sepupumu yang kau ceritakan itu ya?"

"Iya." Jawab Seungcheol, "Ini Choi Hansol. Hansol, ini Yoon Jeonghan, wakil ketua kelas 10-A."

Waktu itu Jeonghan sudah mulai memanjangkan rambut dan senyumnya sudah sama manisnya dan dia juga lebih tenang dari alpha kebanyakan. Hansol pikir Jeonghan juga cocok kalau jadi omega.

"Alpha?" tanya Hansol.

Jeonghan cuma tersenyum.

"Tentu saja alpha, Pintar. Kalau dia beta harusnya dia masuk 10-B-1 atau B-2." Kata Seungcheol, lalu Seungcheol menarik tangan Jeonghan, "Sini, duduk di sebelahku."

Dan sejak saat itu dua alpha ini lengket kemana mana.

Yoon Jeonghan tidak aneh, setelah setahun kenal dengannya Hansol yakin dia adalah seorang alpha yang ditempeli bau omega. Tapi di situlah masalahnya, bau omega mana yang terus menempel pada Jeonghan selama berhari hari, berminggu minggu, berbulan bulan. Bahkan waktu Jeonghan main ke rumah keluarga Choi saja bau omega itu masih terus saja ada.

Itu membuat kesan kalau bau manis itu memang asalnya dari Jeonghan dan mungkin Seungcheol Hyung terlalu bodoh untuk sadar kalau bau manis yang terus menempel pada Jeonghan itu sebenarnya bau serigala lain.

Hansol mencoba memperhatikan kakak sepupunya pada suatu sore dimana klub basket sedang latihan. Yoon Jeonghan ingin kabur latihan, tapi pelatih mereka malah menantangnya satu lawan satu dengan kesepakatan kalau Jeonghan berhasil mengalahkan pelatih maka Jeonghan boleh izin latihan tiga kali.

Jeonghan menguncir rambutnya dalam kuncir ekor kuda yang membuatnya jadi seperti anak perempuan, tapi baunya makin alpha dan itu sampai ke tempat duduk Hansol dan Seungcheol.

Hansol ingin melihat apa yang akan Seungcheol katakan soal bau Jeonghan.

Seorang teman Seungcheol tertawa, "Kalau begini yang ada kita yang tidak latihan."

"Kapten dan Pelatih baik sekali."

Lalu mereka bersorak untuk Jeonghan, "Ayo, Kapten! Kalahkan si mungil itu!"

Pelatih mereka marah, "Kau! Push up duapuluh! Seungcheol, kau hitung!" dan pelatih mereka terus fokus pada Jeonghan.

Score mereka seri dan Hansol bisa melihat senyum di bibir pelatih mereka. Apa dia bangga dengan hasil gemblengannya? Karena menurut Hansol, Jeonghan Hyung itu sudah sangat jago sekali.

"Ah, Hyung! Kapan ini akan berakhir?" keluh Jeonghan. Yang Hansol tahu, kelemahan Yoon Jeonghan itu stamina, dia mudah lelah dan butuh banyak istirahat.

Pelatih mereka terkekeh, benar benar meledek Jeonghan, "Kau ini alpha, kan? Masa segini saja sudah tidak kuat? Kau yakin bisa mengurus heat mate-mu?"

Jeonghan kesal dan Hansol tahu membuat kesal alpha adalah sesuatu yang salah. Jeonghan jadi lebih beringas, tapi pelatih mereka masih lebih jago dari itu.

"Ayo, Kapten!" anak basket yang lain, bahkan yang bukan anak basket, menyemangati Jeonghan.

"Ayo kalahkan-"

"Awas kau kalau sampai bilang aku mungil!" pelatih mereka marah dan dia memfokuskan energi dari amarahnya pada pertandingan satu lawan satu tanpa ujung dengan Yoon Jeonghan.

"Ayo kalahkan Yoongi Hyung, Kapten!"

"Ayo kalahkan si manis itu!"

Yoongi, nama pelatih mereka yang Hansol pikir seperti nama perempuan, makin marah. Dia mengumpat, "Aku tidak manis, bangsat!"

Hansol tidak menyadari kalau anak anak SMA yang lain sedang menonton sambil mencamil macam macam camilan sampai seorang omega menawarinya kacang, "Mau?"

Perhatian Hansol benar benar teralih. Omega ini masih sendiri, baunya masih asli bau omega, baunya seperti bunga kering tapi tetap manis. Hansol mengambil kacang yang disodorkan satu satu omega yang masuk tim basket inti ini, "Thanks, Chim Hyung."

"Sama sama." Jimin tersenyum, seperti anggota keluarga Park yang lain yang terkenal suka minum teh bunga, bau Jimin juga seperti bunga.

Lalu Jimin duduk di dekat Hansol, "Menunggu latihan bubar, ya?"

"Iya, menunggu Seungcheol Hyung pulang. Hyung kenapa duduk di sebelahku?"

"Karena aku mau, kenapa?"

"Tidak, kupikir kau takut duduk di sebelah alpha alpha itu." Jawab Hansol dan dari cara Jimin menatapnya Hansol tahu kalau apa yang dia katakan itu benar seribu persen.

"Tidak." Tapi biarlah Jimin mengelak. Makin sulit seorang omega, makin menantang untuk seorang alpha, itu kata Seungcheol.

Hansol kadang berpikir apa gunanya seorang omega di tim basket inti, tapi setelah dia menonton kompetisi yang diikuti tim basket SMA ini, dia paham bau Jimin yang manis di antara bau alpha yang keras membuat konsentrasi alpha terganggu.

Sekarang Hansol jadi berpikir, kalau kelas alpha dan kelas omega digabung, pasti para alpha tidak ada yang konsentrasi belajar. Omega-nya juga, karena setahu Hansol omega juga akan terpengaruh bau alpha. Maka tepuk tangan untuk Park Jimin yang masih bisa mengontrol diri di antara para alpha yang berisik dan kacau.

Lalu Jimin pergi, Seungcheol menggeser duduknya mendekati Hansol dan memberikan botol minumnya, "Titip." Kata Seungcheol.

"Hah? Titip kenapa?"

"Jeonghan kelihatannya sudah tidak kuat." Kata Seungcheol.

Dan Hansol melihat Yoon Jeonghan, alpha itu duduk sambil menekuk kakinya di tengah lapangan. Yoongi menginjak lututnya pelan agar Jeonghan ingat harusnya dia meluruskan kaki dan Jeonghan meluruskan kaki, "Aku menyerah, Hyung!"

Yoongi cuma terkekeh, "Bagus, dan kupikir ini sudah kemajuan untukmu, Jeonghan. Sana istirahat dan jangan tidur kalau mau tidak dihitung bolos."

Iya, Jeonghan memang menyerah dan karena keberadaan Park Jimin yang mengalihkan Hansol sampai tidak tahu score-nya berapa.

"Hansol." panggil Seungcheol, sekarang dia sudah berdiri.

"Iya, Hyung?"

"Menurutmu siapa omega yang baunya menempel pada Jeonghan? Di SMP ada yang baunya seperti itu tidak?"

Oh! Jadi selama ini Seungcheol Hyung-nya cukup pintar untuk sadar kalau bau manis yang menempel pada Yoon Jeonghan itu adalah bau omega.

"Tidak, Hyung. Di SMP tidak ada yang seperti itu baunya."

"Hm," Seungcheol terlihat penasaran sekali, "Kira kira siapa, ya?

XXX

TBC

XXX

Note: Sambil menulis chapter ini aku banyak buka kamus, entah untuk apa?

Note(2): Coba tanyakan hal hal yang masih membuat penasaran di fanfic ini, siapa tahu nanti aku buat satu chapter khusus FAQ atau bisa jadi kujelaskan di chapter lain.

Note(3): Aku berpikir lebih baik kalau langsung lompat ke chapter ini.

Note(4): Apa fic ini membingungkan? Chapter chapter awal ini dimaksudkan untuk menjelaskan bagaimana AU-nya dulu, baru nanti terakhir muncul yang benar benar fic-nya.

Note(5): Fic ini adalah kumpulan oneshoot berdasarkan tokoh yang berbeda, tapi masih dalam AU yang sama. Aku sudah bilang atau belum? Jadi jangan bingung ya.

Begini,

Chim itu teman seangkatan JeongCoups, dan Q96 adalah adik kelas mereka, Trio97 + Seungkwan adalah anak kelas 9 SMP, Hansol anak kelas 8, Chan kelas 7, dan Siyeon anak kelas 6 yang mau masuk SMP. Chanyeol dan Yoongi itu senior-junior di kampus, Chanyeol kakaknya Chim dan Yoongi pelatih basketnya. Tokoh lain akan datang dan pergi seiring bergantinya chapter.


	4. Tren Kata Saat Ini: Mate

Dimanapun yang namanya perempuan selalu suka membicarakan laki laki, entah itu sesama serigala, atau manusia, atau aktor yang main drama, atau member boyband. Perempuan juga suka berkhayal, seperti bertemu dengan mate dan hidup bahagia selama lamanya.

XXX

Studi tentang Serigala

Chapter 4: Tren Kata Saat Ini: Mate, dan Penjelasannya

Cast: Pledis Girl's Kim Minkyung, April's Chaewon, SVT Mingyu, EXO Xiumin, GFRIEND Yuju

Rating: T

Genre: Friendship

Warning: Oneshoot Collection, OOC, OOC, OOC, A/B/O, Wolf!AU, Alpha! Mingyu, Beta!Minkyung, Beta!Chaewon, Beta!Xiu, Beta!Yuju.

XXX

"Mate?" tanya Minkyung.

"Iya, Minkyung, mate." Kata temannya, Chaewon dari kelas 9-B-2.

Chaewon melanjutkan lagi, "Mate itu adalah seseorang yang tepat untukmu, lalu kalian akan menikah dan kalian akan terikat seumur hidup."

"Menikah atau kawin?"

"Dua duanya lah, Minkyung."

Minkyung waktu itu belum memikirkan mau menikah dengan siapa, lagipula dia masih kelas 9, dia masih ingin main main dengan banyak orang, berkenalan dengan alpha, beta, atau omega baru tanpa merasa terikat dengan seseorang. Walaupun orang itu adalah serigala yang memang diciptakan untuk Minkyung dan akan selalu menerimanya dan juga bisa memahami semua sifatnya.

Bertemu seseorang yang bisa dengan tiba tiba menjadi sangat tepat untuk menjadi pasangan terdengar membingungkan untuk Minkyung, untuknya segala hal tentang mate yang Chaewon ceritakan adalah bentuk baru dari dongeng moderen,

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Mingyu?"

Minkyung bertanya pada Mingyu setelah mereka sampai di rumah, Mingyu biasa bermain dengan anjing anjing peliharaan keluarga Kim yang banyak (Mingyu punya satu, Jongin Oppa punya tiga.), tapi karena Minkyung menahannya jadi sekarang mereka mengobrol.

"Perempuan membuatnya terdengar lebih manis, ya. Mate, seseorang yang tepat untukmu, lalu kalian akan menikah dan kalian akan terikat seumur hidup." Mingyu mengulang kata kata Chaewon yang Minkyung katakan padanya, "Tapi bagaimana kalau ternyata setelah menikah malah tidak cocok?"

"Nah." Minkyung cuma menjawab begitu. Kim Mingyu, saudara sekawanannya itu, punya logika yang bisa digunakan untuk membaca pikiran Minkyung dengan tepat.

"Menurutku sebelum menikah kita juga harus melewati masa penjajakan, saling mengenal dan mencoba memahami." kata Mingyu, "Tidak bisa waktu pertama bertemu langsung yakin itu mate kita."

Minkyung terpukau, ternyata Mingyu bisa menyimpulkan hal yang seperti ini juga. Dan Minkyung setuju, seratus persen setuju, dengannya.

"Dan aku sudah melakukan penjajakan bertahun tahun dengan Wonwoo, jadi aku pikir kami cocok jadi mate."

Minkyung menghela napas, lagi lagi membahas Wonwoo Seonbae, anak kelas 10-O yang Mingyu taksir. Tapi serigala itu jarang sekali jatuh cinta, tidak seperti manusia yang cintanya mudah datang dan pergi, jadi mungkin Mingyu dan Wonwoo Seonbae memang pantas untuk menikah dan terikat selamanya.

"Serigala cuma jatuh cinta sekali kan, Kyung?" tanya Mingyu akhirnya.

Minkyung belum pernah jatuh cinta, belum pernah ingin melewati heat bulanannya atau heat tahunannya dengan serigala manapun.

"Aku tidak tahu, Mingyu. Kan kau yang sudah jatuh cinta." Jawab Minkyung.

"Oh, iya, ya, Minkyung kita masih polos."

"Kau saja yang terlalu dewasa pikirannya."

Mingyu tersenyum, menunjukkan gigi taringnya yang panjang. Dari sikap, Mingyu tidak terlalu alpha, mungkin karena dia masih kecil. Dia manis, baik, tapi agak egois dan kadang kadang mau menang sendiri. Di situ Minkyung baru melihat sisi alpha Mingyu yang mengintimidasi dan protektif. Hal lain yang membuat Minkyung bisa langsung melihat kalau saudaranya ini adalah alpha adalah tingginya, tingginya membuat orang lain merasa kecil di samping Mingyu dan, ya, taringnya yang seperti siap menandai leher siapapun yang dia mau.

"Aku tidak berpikir terlalu dewasa, Kyung. Aku cuma mencintai Wonwoo dan ingin menjadi mate yang baik untuknya."

Oh, romantis, tapi agak membuat Minkyung geli.

Waktu Minkyung bertanya tentang semua itu pada neneknya, neneknya menjawab,

"Dulu, Halmoni menikah waktu seumur kalian."

"Oh, benarkah? Jadi aku dan Mingyu sudah bisa mencari mate?"

Neneknya bingung mendengar kata mate, kata bahasa inggris, kata baru.

Minkyung menjelaskan, "Itu cara teman temanku bilang pasangan, Halmoni."

Neneknya baru paham, "Menurutku kalian sudah boleh mencari pasangan setelah kalian menjadi serigala dewasa."

Menjadi serigala dewasa itu berarti pertama kali datang bulan untuk perempuan dan pertama kali mimpi untuk laki laki.

"Tapi sekarang ada peraturan baru kan? Katanya baru boleh punya pasangan setelah umur sembilan belas."

"Oh, begitukah?" tanya neneknya, "Peraturan itu pasti ada maksudnya, Minkyunggie. Mungkin mereka ingin memberi banyak waktu untuk mengenal banyak serigala untukmu."

Ya, Minkyung juga berpikir begitu dan dia suka ide itu, "Iya, sepertinya."

"Tapi Minkyung, dalam mencari pasangan kau harus sangat percaya pada pilihan hatimu. Nanti akan ada seorang serigala yang tidak bisa kau lupakan apapun yang kau lakukan," kata neneknya, dia sepertinya sedang mengingat ingat mendiang kakek mereka, "Serigala itu cuma jatuh cinta sekali."

"Cuma sekali?"

Dan Minkyung menanyakannya pada Minseok Oppa.

"Halmoni mengdongengkanmu apa?"

"Soal mate, soal pasangan." Jawab Minkyung.

Minseok Oppa adalah beta yang pikirannya selalu jernih.

"Tapi memang," kata Minseok Oppa, "Serigala cuma jatuh cinta sekali. Kau akan tahu kalau kau sudah merasakannya."

"Mingyu sudah merasakannya."

"Tapi kau belum merasakannya."

"Jadi Oppa sudah merasakannya?"

"Iya."

"Lalu apa kalian akan menikah?"

Minseok bersemu merah, Minkyung tahu memang Oppa-nya yang satu ini sangat amat pemalu.

"Aku belum berani memintanya."

"Ah, Oppa ini bagaimana? Kalau soal heat?"

Wajah Minseok bertambah merah. Minkyung bisa tahu dari situ. Semua perempuan heat sehari setiap bulan dan tiga sampai lima hari setiap musim kawin, Minkyung tahu Oppa-nya pasti sudah sering menangani heat pacarnya.

"Ayolah, Oppa, aku juga ingin lihat anak anak serigala di rumah ini."

"B-baiklah."

"Omong omong siapa pacar Oppa itu?"

"Namanya Jimin."

Minkyung cuma ingat satu orang dari kelas 9-B-1, "Park Jimin."

"Bukan."

Dan ingat seseorang dari kelas 11-O, "Atau Park Jimin."

"Marganya bukan Park, Minkyung."

Minkyung akhirnya sadar, nama Jimin itu pasaran.

XXX

Chaewon bertanya lagi, "Jadi kau juga ingin cepat cepat menemukan mate-mu kan, Minkyung?"

Yuna tiba tiba menyela, "Aku tidak mengerti apa itu mate sebenarnya."

"Tapi kau Lee Seokmin, kau kenal?" kata Minkyung, menggoda Yuna.

"Entahlah." Kata Minkyung lagi, menjawab pertanyaan Chaewon, "Aku percaya hatiku akan menunjukannya kalau aku sudah bertemu dengan orang yang diciptakan untukku itu, lalu kami akan menikah, dan dia akan mengurusku setiap aku 'membutuhkannya', dan kami akan terus mencoba untuk hidup bahagia selamanya."

"Kalian pasti bahagia, Minkyung."

"Wah, manisnya!"

"Minkyung bisa romantis juga, ya."

"Memangnya aku siapa? Kim Mingyu?"

"Mingyu lebih romantis darimu tahu!"

XXX

TBC

XXX

Note: Aku ngeship Minseok/Jimin dan jangan tanya kenapa.

Note(2): Aku masih tidak tahu nama asli Yuju itu Yoo-Na, Yoon-A, atau Yeon-A, semuanya bisa dibaca Yuna.

Note(3): Semua ini (Maknae-nim dalam celana kulit), dimulai ketika Jihoon-ku tercinta, tol jihoon, bukan smol jihoon, di MV Very Good pakai celana kulit, terus pakai celana maroon. Aku kan jadi kebayang Jikook pas nonton ulang Very Good. Dari situ aku tidak bisa tidak suka maknae dalam celana kulit. Tol jihoon ini juga aslinya rapper, suaranya ekstra rendah dan ekstra crispy, jadi kupikir Wonwoo bisa juga ngisi posisi Jihoon di Her, pakai topi, baju biru, duh! Pasti unyu. Terus smol Jihoon dari Taeil dengan kacamata bulat seperti di Adore U, smol duo, smol smol smol, terus Jun jadi Jaehyo, visual super ganteng dengan ekspresi antara nggak ngerti sama emang otaknya rada gesrek tapi ganteng. Aku agak berharap SVT cover Block B lagi... atau AS lagi, dan cuma boleh flashback!


	5. Hubungan antara Ciri Fisik

Minghao berpikir pasti ada penjelasan ilmiah kenapa mudah sekali mewarnai rambut Soonyoung Hyung daripada mewarnai rambut Seungcheol Hyung.

XXX

Studi tentang Serigala

Chapter 5: Hubungan antara Ciri Fisik sebagai Manusia dan Ciri Fisik sebagai Serigala

Cast: SVT Minghao, Seokmin, Jihoon, Soonyoung.

Rating: T

Genre: Friendship

Warning: Oneshoot Collection, OOC, OOC, OOC, A/B/O, Wolf!AU, Beta!Minghao, Beta!Seokmin, Beta!Jihoon, Beta!Soonyoung, Alpha!Seungcheol dan masih banyak lagi aku tidak tahu kenapa aku butuh banyak sekali cameo untuk chapter ini, kenapa Hao?

XXX

Dalam rupa manusia, ciri serigala yang bisa Minghao lihat cuma warna mata. Kalau dia teliti memang warna mata manusia dan serigala itu berbeda, tapi warna mata serigala bisa muncul sekali kali.

Contohnya begini, Boo Seungkwan dari 9-B-1 berambut cokelat, dan bermata cokelat sebagai manusia, tapi ketika dia berubah menjadi serigala, bulunya menjadi cokelat yang agak muda dan terang dan matanya berubah hijau. Dan dalam keadaan tertentu seperti kalau marah dalam rupa manusia, kita bisa melihat mata Seungkwan berubah menjadi kehijauan.

Hijau mata Seungkwan mirip dengan hijau mata Choi Hansol dari 8-B-entah-apa-Minghao-lupa. Hansol juga bermata hijau dan dalam keadaan apapun matanya selalu berwarna kehijauan, itu mungkin saja karena ibunya sudah bermata hijau bahkan dalam rupa manusianya. Minghao tidak pernah tahu apa warna bulu anak itu karena Hansol tidak pernah sembarangan berubah jadi serigala di sekolah. Tapi Minghao yakin warna bulu Hansol adalah warna yang gelap karena dia seorang Choi.

Yang perlu diketahui adalah warna mata dan bulu adalah sesuatu yang diturunkan secara genetik dan cenderung mirip dengan ayah, jadi dengan mudah Minghao bisa bilang Choi Yuna dan Choi Hansol itu sama sama berbulu hitam dan bermata hijau dalam rupa serigala.

Tapi ada kejadian yang agak tidak biasa seperti pada waktu Seokmin memperkenalkan Minghao (dan Seungkwan dan Mingyu juga) pada saudara sekawanannya. Mereka adalah enam bersaudara dengan tiga perempuan dan tiga laki laki, yang laki laki adalah Seokmin, Jihoon Hyung, dan Chan.

"Ini Lee Chan, kalian sudah saling kenal kan?"

"Tentu saja." Kata Seungkwan, "Kita kan satu sekolah."

"Dan ini Jihoon Hyung."

Minghao baru pertama bertemu dengannya. Lee Jihoon, tinggi seperti perempuan, anak kelas 10-B-entah-apa-Minghao-tidak-tahu, dan warna bulunya abu terang, nyaris putih, berbeda dengan saudaranya yang lain.

Menurut data yang Minghao punya, seorang Lee seringnya berbulu abu kecokelatan dan bukannya abu muda. Jadi Jihoon adalah anomali dan Minghao harus tahu alasannya.

Seokmin cuma bilang, "Oh."

Dan Minghao berpikir apa dia tidak mau menjelaskan atau apa begitu?

Lalu Seokmin menjelaskan, "Mungkin itu karena ibu Jihoon Hyung itu berasal dari keluarga Min."

Min, data yang Minghao punya mengatakan bahwa Min seringnya berbulu putih dan bermata abu. Contoh seorang Min yang Minghao punya cuma pelatih basket SMP-SMA, Min Yoongi.

"Kau tahu kan, Minghao. Walaupun warna bulu dan mata cenderung menurun dari ayah, tapi kadang juga bisa menurun dari ibu, seperti Jihoon Hyung." Jelas Seokmin lagi.

Dan walaupun Minghao bilang Jihoon Hyung adalah anomali, sebenarnya dia bukan anomali. Banyak juga serigala yang sedikit mewarisi warna mata atau warna bulu ibu mereka, tapi biasanya, seringnya, tetap lebih dominan warna mata dan bulu ayah. Menciptakan warna warna campuran, seperti Jihoon Hyung.

XXX

Yang perlu diketahui lagi adalah warna rambut orang asia biasanya antara hitam sampai cokelat. Warna rambut Seungkwan sebagai manusia adalah cokelat, warna rambut Seokmin cokelat gelap, dan Mingyu hitam. Itu semua berbanding lurus dengan warna bulu serigala mereka, Seungkwan yang paling terang, lalu Seokmin yang sedikit lebih terang dari Mingyu, dan warna bulu Mingyu yang paling gelap, abu gelap.

Jadi adalah hal normal melihat Seungcheol Hyung, senior kelas 11-A, sebagai seorang Choi yang berambut hitam. Tapi agak aneh untuk Minghao melihat Soonyoung Hyung, senior kelas 10-B-entah-apa, sebagai seorang Kwon yang biasa berbulu putih tapi berambut hitam.

Jadi Minghao menyusup ke gedung SMA saat latihan basket. Soonyoung Hyung ada di sana sebagai penonton yang sedang nongkrong dan Seungcheol Hyung memang sedang latihan.

"Hyung." Panggil Minghao.

"Oh, hai, Hao. Ada apa?"

"Tidak, tidak ada apa apa."

Mereka diam lagi.

Di sini tidak ada Junhui, tidak ada Jihoon, dan tidak ada Wonwoo, tidak ada seorangpun teman Soonyoung Hyung. Di lapangan pun, yang Minghao kenali paling cuma Pelatih Min Yoongi, Seungcheol Hyung, Jimin Seonbae, dan Jeonghan Hyung.

Minghao bertanya, "Hyung, kau menungg seseorang?"

"Iya." Jawab Soonyoung, "Aku mau cukur rambut, Seungcheol Hyung juga mau cukur. Tempatnya dekat, memang, tapi aku malas jalan. Coba kita boleh berubah jadi serigala semau kita, aku sudah lari ke tukang cukr dari tadi."

Pas sekali! Minghao memikirkan sebuah percobaan dengan rambut Seungcheol Hyung dan Soonyoung Hyung.

"Naik apa? Aku boleh ikut?"

"Mobil Seungcheol Hyung. Kau mau cukur juga?"

"Tidak, tapi aku mau minta rambutmu."

"Hah? Untuk apa? Bukan untuk guna guna kan?"

"Tidak mungkin, Hyung. Yang benar saja. Ini untuk penelitianku."

"Ok."

"Aku juga butuh rambut Seungcheol Hyung."

Soonyoung tersenyum, "Tenang, aku yang minta padanya."

Minghao berpikir seorang beta haruslah seperti Soonyoung Hyung, ramah, menyenangkan, seorang teman yang baik, dan punya dorongan untuk membantu. Walaupun beta terkesan biasa saja, tapi sebenarnya dalam sebuah kawanan, beta adalah tangan kanan alpha, perantaranya dengan yang lain, secara tidak langsung beta juga adalah alpha, di posisinya yang dekat sekali dengan alpha bukan tidak mungkin mereka memanipulasi alpha untuk melakukan sesuatu yang menguntungkan mereka. Beta seperti wakil ketua dan ada yang bilang wakil ketua adalah ketua yang sesungguhnya. Minghao tahu dia licik, haha.

XXX

Dari baunya, Seungcheol Hyung sudah tidak diragukan lagi adalah seorang alpha. Minghao bisa mencium baunya yang kuat di rambut Seungcheol Hyung yang sudah dipotong. Dan Soonyoung Hyung adalah beta, baunya lebih ringan dari Seungcheol Hyung.

Minghao melakukan sebuah percobaan, dia mencelupkan rambut Seungcheol Hyung dan Soonyoung Hyung ke larutan pemutih rambut dan setelah 45 menit rambut Seungcheol Hyung warnanya masih cokelat kemerahan dan rambut Soonyoung Hyung sudah kuning pucat.

Minghao tahu ini berbanding lurus dengan perbedaan warna bulu mereka saat jadi serigala, tapi pasti ada penjelasan ilmiah kenapa mudah sekali mewarnai rambut Soonyoung Hyung daripada mewarnai rambut Seungcheol Hyung.

XXX

TBC

XXX

Note: Minghao tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya warna bulu Hansol itu cokelat gelap dan bukannya hitam, tapi matanya memang hijau.

Note(2): Aku pikir bleaching rambut itu tidak masalah, atau ini karena rambutku yang terlalu kuat, tapi Suga tidak dan sepertinya dia menunjukkan tanda kebotakan(?). Seperti Nam, rambutku baik baik saja setelah aku bleach dan kupikir Baek, Woozi, Hoshi dan Suga akan baik baik saja, tapi ternyata Suga sangat tidak baik, Baek terlihat baik walaupun sebenarnya tidak baik, dan aku tidak mau SoonHoon tidak baik juga. Yang jadi pertanyaanku apa yang Bighit lakukan pada kepala Yoongi sampai dia mengeluh begitu? Apa mereka harus mempertahankan warna untuk MV mereka yang berseri itu? Atau mereka melakukan kejahatan kulit kepala seperti yang MBK lakukan pada Chaeyeon? MBK nge-bleach seluruh bagian rambut, lalu akhirnya cuma diombre cokelat tua-pink. Aku pikir apa apaan! Kalau dia mau reverse ombre aku terima, ini ombre biasa tapi dibleach ke akar akar, kejahatan kulit kepala namanya! Jadi intinya semoga Bighit segera memberikan Yoongi treatment sebelum dia botak betulan.

Note(3): Memikirkan tentang idol selalu membuatku sedih sendiri, khawatir soal ini dan itu, tapi itu tandanya kalau sebagai manusia aku masih mempedulikan manusia yang lain. Nikmati saja.


	6. Hubungan antar Alpha

Untuk Jungkook, Wonwoo itu miliknya.

XXX

Studi tentang Serigala

Chapter 6: Hubungan antar Alpha Oleh Kim Mingyu dan Jeon Wonwoo

Cast: SVT Mingyu, Wonwoo, BTS Jungkook

Rating: T

Genre: Family/Romance

Warning: Oneshoot Collection, OOC, OOC, OOC, A/B/O, Wolf!AU, Alpha!Mingyu, Alpha!Jungkook, Omega!Wonwoo, OOC!JK, JK agak gila sedikit dan brocom, aku tidak menyesal, Brother Complex!JK, Cameo!Jeon Somi,

XXX

Milikku, milikku, milikku. Itu yang selalu Jungkook pikirkan soal Jeon Wonwoo, Wonwoo adalah miliknya, tanggung jawabnya, dan dia tidak akan dengan mudah melepaskannya. Jungkook adalah seorang alpha yang posesif, masalah?

Malam itu Wonwoo sudah di ranjang Jungkook yang luas dan Jungkook membuka pakaiannya lalu berbaring di samping Wonwoo. Mereka punya kebiasaan tidur sebagai serigala dan itu berarti mereka harus tidur tanpa pakaian. Sekarang coba pikirkan, kalau mereka berubah menjadi serigala saat masih berpakaian, memangnya pakaian mereka tidak akan robek? Terus pakaian itu akan melekat di tubuh mereka terus begitu? Tentu saja pakaian mereka akan robek kalau mereka berubah saat masih berpakaian.

Jadi mereka terbiasa tidur tanpa pakaian, supaya leluasa berubah jadi serigala. Lalu mereka tidur berdua, bertumpukan seperti anak serigala. Biasanya hanya anak anak yang melakukan hal itu, tidur bersama semua saudara mereka di kasur yang luas sebagai serigala, tapi nyatanya Jungkook dan Wonwoo masih melakukannya.

Suatu Minggu pagi, ibu Jungkook bilang, "Kalian tidur seperti anak kecil. Kalian kan sudah besar dan kalian kan sudah punya kamar sendiri sendiri, jangan tidur di kamar Jungkook terus. Alpha dan omega tidak baik tidur bersama terus."

Wonwoo dan Jungkook saling pandang. Bau Wonwoo seperti Jungkook, bau Jungkook seperti Wonwoo, dan ibu Jungkook tidak setuju dengan hal itu.

"Tapi semua orang tidur di kamar Jungkook." Kata Wonwoo. Itu kenyataan, kalau kakak Jungkook datang, dia juga suka tidur di kamar Jungkook, bahkan Somi juga tidur di kamar Jungkook. Kamar Jungkook punya pintu yang mengarah ke halaman belakang, ke arah hutan, jadi mudah untuk anak anak kalau mau main atau berburu kelinci liar.

Dan Jungkook tidak peduli, Wonwoo itu miliknya jadi terserah padanya mau melakukan apa dengan Wonwoo.

Sepanjang hari Minggu itu bau Wonwoo seperti Jungkook.

Jungkook tahu, baunya yang menempel pada Wonwoo akan jadi lebih kuat kalau dia menandai Wonwoo dengan baunya sebagai serigala. Itulah salah satu alasan kenapa Jungkook suka sekali tidur dengan Wonwoo sebagai serigala.

Awalnya Wonwoo sering bertanya dengan nada tidak suka, "Kenapa kau meninggalkan baumu di badanku?"

Jungkook akan menjawab dengan satu kalimat menyebalkan, "Tidak tahu."

Padahal Jungkook meninggalkan baunya di badan Wonwoo semata mata untuk melindunginya dari serigala tidak bermoral yang mungkin Wonwoo temui di luaran sana. Kalau ada bau alpha di badan Wonwoo, serigala serigala itu akan menyingkir secara naluriah, itu otomatis karena tidak ada yang mau cari cari masalah dengan alpha lain hanya karena iseng mengusik apa yang jadi miliknya, apalagi kalau alpha itu masih muda, gagah, dan tangguh seperti Jungkook. Serigala lain bisa menebak bagaimana Jungkook sebagai seorang alpha dari baunya yang menempel pada Wonwoo.

Suatu hari pernah ada kejadian dimana sepasang sahabat bernama Jeon Wonwoo dan Kwon Soonyoung naik bis khusus bertanda beta, bis bertanda beta sebenarnya bisa dinaiki siapa saja asalkan ditemani oleh seorang beta, jadi Wonwoo dan Soonyoung memilih naik bis itu karena Soonyoung itu beta daripada harus menunggu bis omega untuk Wonwoo. Soonyoung bilang, "Hitung hitung main ke rumahmu, Wonwoo."

Ada seorang gadis di bis itu, dia kelewat eksentrik dan ini pertama kalinya sepasang sahabat ini melihat gadis seeksentrik ini. Apa dia penyihir? Peramal?

Yang jelas gadis itu bilang pada Wonwoo, "Kau beruntung, Tuan."

"Maaf?"

"Aku bilang kau beruntung, sangat sangat beruntung."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku bisa mencium bau alphamu darimu, sebagai alpha dia sangat gagah dan tangguh, dia sangat menyayangimu, dan dia akan selalu mengurusmu dengan baik. Jangan ragu untuk mating dengannya, dia sangat kuat dan bisa mengurusmu sepanjang minggu. Kau dan dia sama sama subur dan kalian akan melahirkan keturunan yang tangguh. Aku serius, aku bisa menciumnya darimu."

Soonyoung berbisik, "Gadis ini gila? Dia tidak bicara soal bau Jungkook kan?"

Tapi wajah Wonwoo malah merah padam. Dia tidak tahu gadis ini meramalnya atau bicara seperti itu karena mencium bau Jungkook yang masih saja menempel pada Wonwoo. Padahal Wonwoo sudah mandi dua kali hari itu sebelum pergi dengan Soonyoung, tapi bau Jungkook masih saja menempel padanya.

Dan untuk beberapa hari Wonwoo tidak berani memandang mata Jungkook yang cokelat gelap.

Ya, walaupun sebenarnya Jungkook juga menandai Wonwoo karena Wonwoo itu miliknya.

Tapi akhirnya Wonwoo malah jadi terbiasa, tidur sambil membiarkan Jungkook membaui-nya, memeluknya, atau mengusapnya untuk menandainya dengan baunya sendiri. Sampai kalau Jungkook berhenti, Wonwoo malah tidak jadi tidur.

"Hyung." Jungkook memanggilnya, suaranya lebih rendah, nyaris jadi suara alpha. Sepertinya Jungkook menahan diri untuk tidak menggunakan suara alpha pada Wonwoo.

"Iya?"

Wonwoo berbalik, menghadap Jungkook yang sekarang malah duduk. Jungkook menatapnya dengan matanya yang abu abu.

Mata serigalanya.

Wonwoo menelan ludah, ditatap begitu oleh seorang alpha punya banyak arti, jadi Wonwoo bertanya, "Ada apa, Jungkook?"

"Kau dekat dekat alpha lain?" tanya Jungkook.

Wonwoo baru ingat, Mingyu! Karena akhir akhir ini hubungan mereka naik tingkat, makanya Wonwoo dan Mingyu tambah dekat, Jungkook pasti tidak akan mengizinkannya.

"I-iya. I-itu Mingyu."

"Kim Mingyu yang itu?"

"Iya."

Jungkook mengeram kesal, "Kau itu milikku, Hyung. Milikku, milikku, milikku!"

"Milikmu apanya?"

"Pokoknya milikku!"

Malam itu Jungkook memeluknya lebih erat dan menandainya lebih dan lebih lagi, Wonwoo sampai berpikir mungkin Jungkook tidak tidur semalaman untuk menggesekkan bagian tubuhnya pada Wonwoo supaya baunya tertinggal di badan Wonwoo. Jungkook tidak habisnya, tidak ada selesainya, sepertinya dia berpikir baunya yang menempel pada Wonwoo itu masih kurang.

Besoknya, seharian bau Wonwoo seperti Jungkook.

Bau serigala itu susah hilang, walaupun Wonwoo berendam atau berenang di air dengan kaporit konsentrasi tinggi sekalipun bau Jungkook tidak juga hilang.

Mingyu sebenarnya bisa memakluminya walaupun dia sebenarnya mau bilang, 'Chagi, sepupumu itu menyebalkan, keras kepala, minta dihajar, dia itu sinting. Serigala berbulu kelinci' tapi Wonwoo tidak suka kalau Mingyu bicara yang aneh aneh tentang Jungkook, padahal Mingyu yang paling tahu kelakukan Jeon Jungkook di kelas itu seperti apa. Mingyu dan Jungkook sama sama anak kelas 9-A, dua diantara duapuluh alpha yang ada di kelas 9-A.

Jeon Jungkook itu alpha paling diinginkan seantreo sekolah dan Mingyu berusaha membuatnya terguling dari posisi itu, tapi tidak bisa! Yang ada malah Jeon Jungkook dan Kim Mingyu sama sama menjadi alpha paling diinginkan seantreo sekolah.

Mingyu pernah menyusup ke lantai tiga sekolah mereka, lantainya para omega, dan melihat isi mading para omega.

 _Polling alpha yang paling diinginkan oleh omega. (total votes: 100)_

 _1\. Kim Mingyu-Jeon Wonwoo: 45 votes-45 votes_

 _2\. Jung Yun-oh: 10 votes_

Mingyu tidak peduli pada tidak adanya juara ketiga, dia sudah terlanjur kesal dengan posisinya yang sama persis dengan Jungkook. Mingyu tidak terima, harusnya posisinya ada di atas Jeon Jungkook, bukannya sama dengannya!

Jadi Mingyu dan Jungkook sering bersaing, dalam olah raga dan akademik. Kadang Mingyu menang tapi kadang Jungkook juga menang.

Intinya, semua orang tahu Mingyu dan Jungkook adalah rival. Bahkan mereka merebutkan omega yang sama (yang sebenarnya adalah kakak sepupu Jungkook, Wonwoo). Dan semangat bersaing mereka jadi lebih membara setelah Jungkook tahu Mingyu memacari Wonwoo. Ya, begitulah seorang alpha, posesif, egois, mau menang sendiri. Jungkook sangat posesif dan protektif tentang Wonwoo dan Mingyu ingin memiliki apa yang belum saatnya dia milikki.

Kalau materi pelajaran olah raga sedang membahas bela diri, Mingyu dan Jungkook berkelahi betulan.

Mingyu dan mulutnya senang memanas manasi Jungkook di saat seperti ini, "Padahal kau anak yang manis, Jungkook. Wonwoo –maksudku pacarku bilang kau seperti anak serigala yang manis di rumah."

Dan Jungkook benci mendengar Mingyu memanggil Wonwoo dengan pacarku.

Dan mereka duel betulan, kadang kadang malah sampai bisa nyaris berduel sebagai serigala.

Padahal Mingyu benar, Jungkook adalah anak yang manis.

 _Kalau kita melihat seorang Jeon Jungkook sedang duduk sendiri dan menulis, dia kelihatan seperti anak rajin dan pintar yang sangat amat manis, dengan gigi kelinci dan senyum manis yang melelehkan siapapun yang melihatnya. Jungkook yang begini cuma akan tersenyum malu malu kalau kita memuji ketampanannya. Dan kalau kita melihat Jeon Jungkook di lapangan lengkap dengan seragam olah raganya, Jungkook akan terlihat sangat tampan, otot lengan dan pahanya terbentuk dengan indah, rambutnya yang hitam basah oleh keringat, dia terlihat sangat kuat, sangat tangguh, dan cekatan. Dan ekspresi seriusnya bisa membuat siapapun kena serangan jantung._

Mingyu pernah membaca tulisan seperti itu di mading dan dia ingin muntah. Untung penulis artikel mari-fangirling-Jeon-Jungkook itu tidak mencantumkan identitas diri, kalau tidak Mingyu pasti sudah mengejarnya dan melemparkannya ke kolam renang indoor sekolah.

Suatu hari persaingan Jungkook dan Mingyu sampai pada titik terpanas, sampai rasanya kelas 9-A bisa terbakar atau meleleh karena hawa tidak menyenangkan dari dua ekor serigala ini.

Jeon Wonwoo yang polos tiba tiba main ke gedung SMP, langsung ke kelas 9-A. Dia berdiri di depan pintu dan Jungkook melihatnya, tapi Mingyu lebih dulu mendekati Wonwoo.

"Hai, Chagi."

"Hai."

Jungkook benci melihat itu, apalagi mereka berdua sedang tertawa malu malu. Jungkook langsung menghampiri mereka, setengah berlari sampai menabrak meja. Dia langsung mendorong bahu Mingyu, "Apa yang mau kau lakukan dengan milikku." Kata Jungkook, suara berbeda, ini jelas suara alpha.

Mingyu langsung kesal, terutama karena Jungkook bicara dengannya dengan suara alpha, itu merendahkan namanya, "Dia bukan milikmu, Jungkook. Dia milikku."

Keduanya langsung mengambil ancang ancang bertarung, dan Wonwoo berusaha melerai, "Apa-apaan ini? Jangan berkelahi, memangnya kalian anak kecil?"

"Tidak bisa, Hyung. Anak ini selalu cari cari masalah denganku!" Kata Jungkook.

Mingyu tidak mau kalah, "Dia yang menantangku duluan!"

"Kau yang mulai, Mingyu!"

"Kau yang pertama bicara dengan suara alpha, kau pikir aku tuli!?"

"Itu karena kau mengganggu milikku!"

"Dia bukan milikmu! Dia omega-ku."

Wonwoo merona mendengar pacarnya mengakuinya sebagai omeganya dan diam diam Jungkook mengepalkan tangannya. Harusnya dia tahu cepat atau lambat Wonwoo akan pergi dari dekapannya, tapi Jungkook masih belum bisa menerima semua itu.

"Kau tahu apa soal mengurus omega Jeon!? Kau tahu apa soal mengurus Wonwoo Hyung!?"

"Aku tahu! Aku dibanding serigala yang lain pencernaan kalian lemah. Aku tahu kalian butuh lebih banyak serat dari apa yang aku butuhkan. Aku tahu Wonwoo suka delima. Aku tahu apa yang Wonwoo sukai dan apa yang tidak dia sukai, aku tahu bagaimana mengurusnya, aku bisa menghidupinya."

Iya, Jungkook tahu Mingyu bisa dan itu membuatnya makin kesal. Terutama karena Mingyu tahu sesuatu yang membuat serigala Jeon sedikit berbeda, pencernaan mereka yang lemah. Makanya Jungkook tidak heran kalau keluarganya menggunakan hanja sawah untuk menulis marga.

"Cerewet!" dan Jungkook pergi, mundur. Entah artinya menyerah atau apa, yang jelas Mingyu tahu dia masih belum merestui hubungannya dan Wonwoo.

"Jungkook, aku kesini bawa bekalmu yang tertinggal!" seru Wonwoo.

"Aku tidak mau makan!"

XXX

Kejadian itu membuat Jungkook agak menjauh dari Wonwoo. Walaupun masih sama sama tidur di kamar Jungkook, tapi Jungkook tidak lagi menandai Wonwoo dengan baunya. Jungkook sering keluar sendiri dan waktu dipanggil untuk makan, Jungkook bilang dia sudah makan di hutan.

Kalau ada yang bilang Wonwoo itu emo, itu tidak benar. Buktinya sekarang Jungkook lebih emo dari Wonwoo.

Sepupu Jeon Somi bilang, "Dalam perkarakteran ini sudah masuk tahap of out character yang akut."

"Apa dia sakit?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Sakit hati, mungkin?"

Jadi Wonwoo memutuskan untuk bicara dengan Jungkook yang malam ini nyaris ketiduran di luar rumah.

"Kook." Wonwoo duduk di sebelah Jungkook, tangannya mengelus kepala Jungkook dan Jungkook tidak menolak. Setelah ini rambut Jungkook baunya akan seperti Wonwoo.

"Iya, Hyung?"

"Kau," Wonwoo sebenarnya bingung harus bertanya apa, "Tidak apa apa kan?"

Jungkook menghela napasnya, mengacak rambutnya yang jatuh di kening, dan mengusap mukanya kasar.

"Kau bukan milikku tapi aku ingin memilikimu, Hyung." Kata Jungkook.

Wonwoo anak kelas 10 dan Jungkook anak kelas 9. Kira kira apa artinya kalimat itu kalau Jungkook mengatakannya pada Wonwoo.

"Aku tahu suatu saat nanti kau tidak akan lagi bersama denganku, tidak akan lagi jadi omeganya kawananku." Kata Jungkook lagi, "Tapi aku tidak ingin memberikanmu pada serigala sembarangan."

Jungkook bicara dengan mantap, Wonwoo sampai tidak bisa berkata apa apa karenanya.

"Sebenarnya Kim Mingyu tidak buruk. Dia alpha dari keluarga Kim, saudaranya juga orang orang yang baik, lagipula siapa juga yang tidak ingin berpasangan dengan seseorang dari keluarga Kim? Dan lagi, kau menyukainya kan, Hyung?"

Wajah Wonwoo memerah, Jungkook mengartikan itu sebagai iya.

"Tapi aku tetap harus melakukan banyak tes untuk memastikan dia tepat untukmu."

Dan Wonwoo memukul lengannya, kebiasaan kalau terlalu malu.

"Aku serius, Hyung! Anak itu agak tidak meyakinkan!"

"Dia meyakinkan, Jungkook!"

"Jadi kau sudah yakin mau mating dengannya!?"

XXX

Jungkook ada dalam keadaan dimana dia setengah sadar dan setengah tidak sadar, dia mendengar Jeon Somi bertanya, "Jungkook masih OOC?" dan merasakan Wonwoo menggeleng sambil memeluknya, tapi dia tidak bisa bangun.

Dia ada dalam keadaan di antara bermimpi dan mengingat memori masa kecilnya. Terasa seperti mimpi, tapi Jungkook tahu kejadian itu nyata.

Jungkook ingat dengan jelas, kejadiannya sebelum dia masuk SD, waktu itu Wonwoo mungkin baru kelas satu SD, "Nah, Kookie. Ini namanya Wonwoo, dia kakak sepupumu dan dia akan tinggal disini mulai sekarang." Kata ibunya.

Wonwoo selalu lebih tinggi sedikit dari Jungkook dan Jungkook belum berhasil juga menyalip tingginya. Wonwoo selalu jadi anak yang pemalu dan cenderung diam, Jungkook dulu berpikir kenapa Wonwoo selalu terlihat ketakutan dan itu membuatnya ingin melindungi Wonwoo. Ini masuk dalam dorongan alpha-nya, sifat protektif.

Jungkook kecil sempat mendengar ibu Wonwoo dan ibunya berbicara,

"Apa kau akan kembali ke keluargamu?"

"Aku harusnya begitu kan, Eonnie?"

"Jadi kau akan kembali ke sana?"

"Tapi aku tidak mau, aku senang bersama kalian, tapi sudah tidak ada yang mengikatku disini lagi."

"Kau pikir Wonwoo tidak membutuhkanmu?"

Pembicaraan itu panjang dan tidak jelas, rancu, dan Jungkook tidak tahu apa maksud dari semua itu.

Dia cuma bertanya pada ibunya, "Ada apa dengan Wonwoo Hyung?"

Ibunya bilang, "Tidak ada apa apa, Kookie."

"Kenapa dia di sini?"

"Karena dia harus di sini."

"Kenapa dia harus di sini?"

"Karena dia cuma bisa di sini."

"Kenapa dia cuma bisa di sini?"

Ibunya menghela napas, Jungkook itu anak kecil yang keras kepala, kalau dia sudah ingin sesuatu maka dia cuma mau hal itu. Ibunya pernah bilang begitu waktu Jungkook tanya dia waktu kecil seperti apa.

"Karena saat ini Wonwoo tidak punya seseorang yang akan melindunginya."

"Apa aku harus melindunginya?"

"Iya, tentu saja. Kita harus melindunginya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena Wonwoo itu anak yang spesial."

"Kenapa spesial?"

"Karena dia adalah omega."

"Omega?"

"Iya."

"Apa aku akan jadi omega juga?"

Ibunya tertawa, "Tidak, Kookie. Kau akan jadi alpha atau beta."

"Kenapa aku tidak jadi omega juga?"

Ibunya terlihat bingung, sedikit berpikir, "Mungkin karena kau diciptakan untuk menjaga Wonwoo."

Jungkook diam dulu, mencerna kalimat 'diciptakan untuk menjaga Wonwoo' lambat lambat, seperti kalimat itu tidak sengaja menyambungkan syaraf yang belum tersambung di otaknya.

"Jadi aku diciptakan untuk menjaga Wonwoo Hyung yang spesial?"

Ibunya tertawa, "Bisa jadi, Kook. Makanya kau harus jadi serigala yang kuat untuk bisa menjaga Wonwoo Hyung."

"Baik, aku akan jadi kuat dan selalu menjaga Wonwoo Hyung!"

"Anak pintar."

"Eomma, menurut Eomma aku harus jadi alpha atau beta kalau mau menjaga Wonwoo Hyung?"

"Hm, apapun bisa sebenarnya. Kau sendiri, ingin jadi apa?"

"Aku mau jadi alpha!"

"Oh, berarti kau akan jadi alpha yang kuat dan bisa menjaga omeganya."

Jungkook bertanya lagi, "Wonwoo Hyung itu omegaku?"

Ibunya menggeleng, "Wonwoo itu omega kita, omeganya kawanan kita."

"Omegaku?"

"Omegaku juga, omega kawanan kita."

Jungkook tahu dia terlalu fokus pada perintah untuk menjaga Wonwoo dan penyataan kalau Wonwoo adalah omega kawanannya, omeganya. Otak anak kecilnya dengan cepat mengkonklusikan kalau Wonwoo itu diberikan kepadanya, jadi Wonwoo adalah miliknya, tanggung jawabnya. Tapi nyatanya tidak begitu.

Suatu hari nanti Jungkook harus melepaskan Wonwoo pada pasangannya yang ternyata kemungkinan besar adalah Kim Mingyu.

Pelan pelan Jungkook memaksa matanya untuk terbuka dan dia melihat Wonwoo dalam pelukannya. Lihat dia, manis, terlihat polos, penurut, dan dia adalah omega, siapa yang tidak ingin memilikinya?

"Kau tidur seperti orang mati, Jungkook." Kata Wonwoo, tapi Jungkook tidak mendengarkan dan malah memeluk Wonwoo lebih erat lagi.

XXX

TBC

XXX

Note: Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan Bighit lakukan kalau menemukan cover lagu BTS tapi dalam bahasa yang lain. Atau apa yang akan A.R.M.Y lakukan kalau BTS konser di INA tapi lagunya diterjemahkan ke dalam bahasa Indonesia. Soalnya menurutku, lagu BTS itu enak buat diterjemahin, liriknya juga lucu, manis manis sok badass gitu, apalagi Boy in Luv, apa maksudnya lapar akan cintamu? Tapi serius, waktu itu aku bengong di jalan dan akhirnya malah mengarang lirik Boy in Luv, rap Hope jadinya menggelikan banget. Kalau ada teman cover harusnya aku cover ya.

Note(2): Daripada chapter Mingyu, chapter ini adalah chapter Jungkook. Dan aku tidak peduli, Mingyu who? Jungkook itu Goldmak. Mingyu who? Aku butuh Kookie lebih dari BTS need you, girl~ Siapa itu Mingyu? (Tampar aku, tampar!)

Note(3): BGM Jung/Woo-ku itu Her dari Block B, Juwie neukdae nomdeul juui jasikdeul hanagachi oemo jisangjuui (Hati hati pada serigala di sekitarmu, bajing** cuma peduli pada penampilan.)

Note(4): Aku bekas anak IPA. (Terus kenapa?)

Note(5): Aku sebenarnya membuat 20 OC untuk jadi anak anak member SVT, Meanie punya satu alpha dan dua beta. Hansol punya dua orang alpha, dia keren kan? Alpha kesayanganku a.k.a Cheol malah tidak punya alpha dan aku memang sengaja, dia punya seorang omega dan aku sengaja. Jeonghan juga punya seorang seorang alpha. Dan Seungkwan punya seorang omega, ini aneh, tapi dia memang aneh dan aku suka.

Note(6): Jadi ceritanya, gadis eksentrik itu bukannya mencium bau Jungkook yang menempel pada Wonwoo, tapi meramalkan Meanie.

Note(7): Mingyu emang banyak omong, cerewet. Aku sengaja.


	7. Hubungan antara Alpha dan Omega

Wonwoo tidak polos, dia tahu bagaimana biasanya perasaan seorang omega terhadap alpha. Untungnya, Wonwoo adalah omega yang bisa menahan diri. Ya, di samping dia terlalu pemalu.

XXX

Studi tentang Serigala

Chapter 7: Hubungan antara Alpha dan Omega

Cast: SVT Wonwoo, Hoshi, Jihoon, Jun, BTS Suga, Jimin

Rating: T, semi-M (pembahasan menjurus dengan kalimat se-implisit mungkin.)

Genre: Family/Romance

Warning: Oneshoot Collection, OOC, OOC, OOC, A/B/O, Wolf!AU, Alpha!Yoongi tanpa kata umpatan, Alpha!JeongCheol masalah?, Alpha!Mingyu, Alpha!Jungkook, Beta!SoonHoonJun, Omega!Wonwoo, Omega!Jimin, mainly Wonwoo POV tapi tidak dengan kata ganti aku.

XXX

Soonyoung selalu bilang, orang yang paling malu malu saat membahas topik 'selatan' adalah orang yang paling mesum, apalagi kalau dia langsung paham begitu ada yang bilang 'bagian selatan tubuhmu'.

"Kata siapa?" tanya Jihoon.

Soonyoung menjelaskan, "Logikanya, kalau kau sampai malu malu berarti kau tahu banyak soal topik 'selatan' itu." Soonyoung mengambil napas sebelum bicara lagi, "Anak yang polos polos saja pasti bingung kita membahas selatan apa, Korea Selata? Afrika Selata? Atau apa? Dan anak yang polos pasti berpikir bagian selatan tubuh itu kaki."

Dan sayangnya orang itu adalah Wonwoo.

Wonwoo adalah orang yang kalau pacarnya mendekat sedikit saja pasti langsung mundur dan pura pura tidak suka. Dia bukannya tidak suka, tapi dia cuma jadi berpikir kemana mana. Jadi waktu Mingyu menempelkan keningnya ke kening Wonwoo, Wonwoo langsung berpikir setelah kening mereka bersentuhan, hidung mereka akan bergesekan dan bibir mereka akan bertemu. Di mata Wonwoo, Mingyu terlihat begitu dekat, begitu yakin, tatapannya terlalu langsung, dan dia sepertinya tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk membuat Wonwoo menggila, padahal sebenarnya dia cuma remaja polos yang berpikir, 'ah! Wonwoo-ku manis sekali!'

Karena itu, sebagai teman, Soonyoung harusnya tidak tersenyum ambigu padanya kalau dia cepat memerah dan jadi malu malu kalau mereka membahas yang tidak tidak. Harusnya sebagai beta yang baik dia mengerti bagaimana omega itu.

Hal hal seperti perbedaan antara alpha, beta, dan omega itu kan dipelajari di sekolah, meskipun tiap kelas bahasan-nya pasti berbeda. Seperti, kelas omega akan lebih banyak membahas heat dan kelas alpha membahas apa yang terjadi pada alpha.

Wonwoo tidak tahu pembahasan kelas A itu seperti apa, dia kan anak kelas O.

Tapi yang jelas, karena dia berteman dengan tiga orang beta seangkatannya, sebut saja mereka JunSunHun, dia tahu kelas B yang paling berisik kalau sudah masuk jam pelajaran kelas yang sesuatu itu.

Mereka membahas heat bulanan yang dialami para gadis dan heat tahunan yang lebih panjang dari heat bulanan, seperti kelas O. Dan mereka juga membahas knot, seperti kelas A. Apa itu knot? Nanti Wonwoo tahu sendiri kalau mating dengan Mingyu.

Ya, sebenarnya Wonwoo sudah tahu. Itu ada di buku biologi Jungkook yang diam diam Wonwoo baca.

Dan walaupun bahasannya lebih berbahaya dan bermacam macam, beta punya kontrol diri yang lebih baik daripada alpha dan omega. Mereka seperti manusia saja dan walaupun mereka juga terpengaruh oleh bau tapi mereka cenderung masih bisa berpikir jernih. Di kelas yang setengah penghuninya adalah anak laki laki dan setengah lagi adalah anak perempuan, kalau mereka tidak bisa berpikir jernih maka kelas itu akan menjadi sangat amat menggemparkan hanya karena sebuah mata pelajaran.

Namanya biologi, tapi isinya kebanyakan soal sex-ed.

Sex-ed itu bagus, cuma kan Wonwoo malu. Setahunya manusia tidak sesering ini membahas masalah selatan (nah, Wonwoo pakai kata selatan juga kan.)

Mungkin karena biasanya serigala menikah relatif lebih cepat daripada manusia, tidak jarang pasangan yang menikah begitu lulus SMA, itu sangat sering terjadi. Walaupun ada beberapa yang memilih menikah saat sudah lebih dewasa.

Tapi ini bukan masalah menikahnya, ini masalah keinginan untuk mating. Keinginan untuk mating yang banyaknya dipengaruhi hormon dan biasanya membuat para alpha dan omega yang hormonnya lebih nakal daripada hormon beta jadi tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

Tidak seperti beta yang bisa berpikir jernih, bisa menahan diri, dan tetap waras walaupun tidak sengaja bertemu dengan perempuan yang mendadak heat. Alpha dan omega lebih hormonal, lebih tidak bisa mengendalikan diri.

Kalau Wonwoo memberi kuliah tentang hormon alpha dan omega pada kelas 9-A, mungkin kelas itu akan mengerti dan memaklumi persaingan Minkook, Mingyu vs. Jungkook, yang makin menjadi jadi akhir akhir ini setelah kejadian mereka hampir bertarung di koridor lantai alpha cuma karena seorang Jeon Wonwoo.

Karena kuliah itu menjelaskan bagaimana dan kenapa Jungkook, yang merasa memiliki Wonwoo, masih tidak bisa terima kalau Mingyu, yang juga merasa memiliki Wonwoo, jadi saudara ipar(?)-nya.

Alpha itu protektif, posesif, agak egois, dan selalu ingin menang. Alpha selalu menjaga apa yang jadi miliknya dengan menandainya dengan bau dan tidak membiarkan serigala lain menyentuh apa yang jadi miliknya itu. Dan untuk Wonwoo, keberadaan alpha alpha seperti Jungkook dan Mingyu memberinya rasa aman yang mutlak, mungkin karena dia sudah sangat percaya dengan kedua alpha itu. Tapi mereka benar benar seperti menjaga Wonwoo dari mata nakal serigala serigala lain.

Alpha jugalah yang paling terpengaruh oleh bau omega. Bahkan dalam keadaan biasa pun dimana seorang beta cuma akan bilang ada omega yang baunya enak sekali, seorang omega bisa membuat seorang alpha menggila. Makanya ibu Jungkook agak was was kalau Jungkook dan Wonwoo terus tidur bersama.

Dan Wonwoo berpikir, mungkin karena bau omeganya, Seungcheol Hyung kadang kadang merangkulnya. Tapi karena Wonwoo juga ditempeli campuran bau Jungkook dan Mingyu, makanya Seungcheol Hyung tidak akan lama lama dekat dekat Wonwoo.

Lalu Seungcheol Hyung malah menempel pada Jeonghan Hyung.

Ini aneh, karena Jeonghan Hyung juga alpha. Meskipun pelatih basket Min Yoongi bilang sebagai seorang alpha, stamina Jeonghan itu kurang untuk menangani heat.

Wonwoo pernah mencoba dekat dekat Jeonghan Hyung dan dia memang membawa bau omega. Wonwoo yakin itu bau serigala lain dan bukan bau asli Jeonghan Hyung, tapi karena Wonwoo tidak kenal si omega tersebut makanya bau yang menempel pada Jeonghan Hyung jadi terkesan seperti bau asli Jeonghan.

Mungkin ini seperti yang Jungkook lakukan pada Wonwoo, menandai dengan bau sampai akhirnya Jungkook sendiri baunya seperti Wonwoo. Mungkin Jeonghan juga punya hubungan seperti itu dengan seorang omega. Yang pasti bukan mate, karena baunya bukan seperti itu, bukan seperti bau serigala serigala yang sudah menikah.

Kalau Jungkook, dia itu terkenal di SMA, jadi kalau Wonwoo ditempeli bau Jungkook semua orang tahu kalau itu bau Jungkook. Wonwoo berpikir, kalau Jungkook tidak dikenal sama sekali di sekolah ini maka dia akan sama membingungkannya dengan Jeonghan dan kalau semua orang kenal dengan omega yang baunya menempel pada Jeonghan Hyung maka dia akan jadi sama saja seperti Wonwoo, tidak mengundang skandal.

Wonwoo pikir ini agak aneh, hubungan yang terlalu dekat antara alpha dan omega seperti dia dan Jungkook itu agak aneh, menurut Wonwoo itu agak berbahaya karena alpha dan omega sama sama mudah terpengaruh dengan keberadaan satu sama lain, atau dengan keberadaan beta, atau apapun yang menarik dan memancing hormon mereka untuk berperang.

Kalau saja Jungkook bukan adiknya dan dia tidak bertemu dengan Mingyu dua tahun yang lalu, mungkin dia sudah mating dengan Jungkook. Hei, semua orang bisa menebak Jungkook adalah alpha yang gagah dan tangguh dari baunya saja, benar benar membuat ingin tunduk dan mematuhinya.

Omega itu memang begitu, selalu punya dorongan untuk menjadi patuh dan tunduk, tunduk, tunduk. Tunduk, tunduk, tunduk, nyaris seperti mantra yang mengikat tapi manis saat kata itu terus terngiang di kepala Wonwoo kalau dia menemukan serigala yang pantas untuk membuat Wonwoo tunduk padanya.

Bahkan, walaupun pada beta seperti Junhui, yang menurut Wonwoo agak agak tidak jelas dan menyebalkan, Wonwoo pernah beberapa kali merasa dia harus tunduk padanya.

Junhui itu iseng, dia pernah mengangkat dagu Wonwoo sampai Wonwoo menengadah. Cuma main main dengan lehernya.

Dan Junhui cuma memanggil namanya, "Wonwoo."

Tapi Wonwoo terlanjur terpengaruh. Menatap ke dalam mata Junhui yang entah kenapa berwarna kuning dan mulai berpikir untuk,

Tunduk, tunduk, tunduk.

Dan mematuhi Junhui.

"Apa, hah?"

Jadi Wonwoo buru buru menepis tangan Junhui.

Dan juga, alpha juga bisa dengan mudah memancing heat semua omega dan semua perempuan. Wonwoo pernah punya janji bertemu dengan Mingyu di awal musim kawin dan itu membuat heat musim kawinnya mulai beberapa hari lebih awal daripada perkiraannya.

Jadi kalau dia membiarkan Mingyu lama lama dekat dengannya maka akan terjadi sebuah kekacauan yang nikmat. Pada seorang beta saja dia sudah sebegitu ingin tunduknya, bagaimana kalau dia dihadapkan dengan seorang alpha? Baiklah, Jungkook itu alpha, tapi dia juga adik Wonwoo, sesuatu dalam dirinya menghalangi perkawinan sedarah yang tidak bagus untuk keturunan keluarga Jeon sendiri.

Wonwoo berpikir, untungnya dia adalah omega yang bisa menahan diri. Ya, di samping dia terlalu pemalu. Dan dia jelas jelas tidak seperti Park Jimin Seonbae dari kelas 11-O.

Wonwoo berpikir dia masuk tim basket adalah tindakan bunuh diri, atau membunuh kesucian diri. Tapi pelatih mereka ,Min Yoongi, menemukan fakta kalau anak seperti Jimin Seonbae ini punya kemauan yang kuat dan bisa digunakan untuk memecah konsentrasi alpha tim lawan yang masih baru dengan bau Jimin Seonbae yang lebih manis dari omega biasa. Semua serigala dari keluarga Park selalu punya bau yang manis, dan walaupun bau Jimin itu seperti bunga kering, tapi dia tetap manis.

Omong omong, Wonwoo dapat cerita ini dari Seungcheol Hyung dan Jeonghan Hyung yang juga anak basket dan mereka sepertinya membuat Komisi Perlindungan Omega hanya untuk melindungi Park Jimin Seonbae dari alpha yang berani macam macam, terutama saat pertandingan.

Sebenarnya bukan hal yang aneh melihat omega dan serigala perempuan lain memilih mate yang pantas untuk mereka. Meskipun dalam kasus Wonwoo, Mingyu yang terlihat seperti mengejarnya, tapi kalau dia tidak bilang iya, maka mereka tidak akan pacaran seperti sekarang ini.

Cara menunjukkan kalau seseorang telah memilih seseorang sebagai mate adalah dengan mendekatinya, itu jelas. Dan biasanya rasa suka antar serigala itu mutual, seperti Wonwoo menyukai Mingyu, lalu Mingyu yang juga menyukainya mendekatinya, dan walaupun Wonwoo awalnya jual mahal tapi dia tetap menerima Mingyu.

Hei! Wonwoo tidak ingin terlihat gampangan, dia sudah sangat gampang tunduk pada serigala lain dan dia tidak mau itu diketahui serigala lain, apalagi Mingyu. Jadi biarlah itu jadi rahasia tubuhnya saja.

Biasanya omega atau perempuan dulu yang menunjukan kalau mereka tertarik, dari cuma melirik sampai benar benar melakukan pendekatan fisik, lalu setelah itu laki lakinya akan membalasnya dan mereka bisa mating. Tentu saja mereka bisa mating setelah mereka sembilan belas tahun, sesuai hukum yang berlaku bagi serigala di negara ini.

Dan menurut Wonwoo, Park Jimin Seonbae adalah contoh kakak kelas yang tidak bisa mengontrol dorongan omeganya dan suka melakukan pendekatan fisik. Sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau dia menyukai si pelatih basket dan menjadi misteri apa si pelatih basket menyukainya juga atau tidak.

Dan Wonwoo menemukan pembenaran, sekali lagi, kalau perasaan suka antar serigala itu mutual.

Di sebelah ruang administrasi ada jalan lain yang biasa dipakai para omega untuk menuju ke lapangan. Jalan itu memutar, tapi Wonwoo tetap memilih lewat jalan itu dari pada lewat koridor kelas A dengan bau alpha yang bisa membuat kepalanya berputar. Meskipun gedung sudah kosong sejak pulang sekolah, tapi bau alpha di sana masih bersisa.

Wonwoo sebenarnya cuma ingin mengambil botol minumnya yang tertinggal di lapangan waktu tadi dia menonton latihan basket dengan trio beta seangkatannya. Tapi yang dia temukan malah.

"Alpha."

Suara Park Jimin, terdengar berbeda dari waktu dia bicara dengan Wonwoo soal masalah cerbung di mading dan artikel lainnya.

"Kau."

Dan Min Yoongi, si pelatih basket, terdengar seperti suara alpha yang entah mengapa membuat Wonwoo berdebar juga. Yoongi terdengar seakan akan dia sedang menahan diri dan Wonwoo jadi menahan napasnya juga.

Mereka ada di tengah lapangan dan suara mereka menggema. Wonwoo pikir kalau dia berjalan pelan pelan dan hati hati maka dia tidak akan ketahuan.

Dan sepertinya dua serigala itu malah sudah lupa daratan. Mereka tidak akan menyadari keberadaan seorang Jeon Wonwoo yang sudah menjadi saksi kunci dari terungkapnya perasaan seorang Min Yoongi yang biasanya cuma bisa memarahi anak basket.

Atau lebih tepatnya saksi kunci dari aksi pornografi di bawah umur.

Bukan hal yang aneh kalau Min Yoongi kadang suka saking kesalnya sampai ingin mencekik salah satu dari anak basket. Bukan hal aneh juga kalau Park Jimin Seonbae yang agak absurd sering menjadi sasaran cekikannya. Yang tidak biasa adalah bagaimana Yoongi membuat Jimin menengadah dan Jimin berpegangan pada lengannya dengan begitu kuat, sedikit bergetar.

Jimin Seonbae dan Min Yoongi sama sama mungil dan Wonwoo merasa di tangan Min Yoongi, Park Jimin Seonbae jadi terlihat lebih mungil dari biasanya. Baik, bukan terlihat mungil, tapi terlihat sangat amat tunduk.

Dan suara Yoongi menggema di lapangan,

"Kau minta dikawini, heh?"

Lalu dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher Jimin yang menengadah, seperti ingin menggigit, menandai, baru nanti dia akan mengawini Jimin. Manis sekali.

Wonwoo berjalan menuju botol air minumnya saat Yoongi baru akan mencium leher Jimin dan Wonwoo memperhatikan ciuman Yoongi yang lambat seperti ini tontonan paling seru.

TAK!

Dan Wonwoo tidak sadar kalau dia menginjak ranting kering sampai patah. Demi omega laki laki yang cuma heat tiap musim kawin! Wonwoo takut mati dicekik Min Yoongi!

Yoongi dengan cepat melirik pada Wonwoo. Matanya abu abu di warna yang lebih mencolok dari abu abu mata Jeon. Dan Yoongi terlihat tidak suka.

Wonwoo mencoba untuk tidak terlalu takut. Kalau menurut hukum harusnya serigala baru boleh mating setelah lulus SMA, jadi Wonwoo tidak salah kan kalau dia menginterupsi kegiatan pasangan itu?

"H-halo, aku mau mengambil botol minumku."

XXX

TBC

XXX

Note: Aku sudah bilang belum, kalau aku sayang seri ini? Aku sayang seri ini karena aku suka sekali wolf!AU. kalau rasa sayangku pada 'Chaos in the Street' adalah karena itu semi-nyata. Akhir kisahnya memang seperti itu, seperti yang terjadi di sekitaranku, untungnya sekarang keamanan sudah diperketat dan tidak terjadi hal hal yang tidak diinginkan lagi.

Note(2): Jadi, rasa sayangku pada seri ini membuatku mengarang sampai jauh. Tapi tidak ilmiah, karena aku capek ((muak)BANGET) jadi anak IPA. Seru sih, cuma kalau gurunya tidak seru ya percuma. Untungnya sekarang kerjaanku menulis, menggambar sesuatu yang membutuhkan pola atau sketsa, dan melakukan hal lain selain hal hal yang berhubungan dengan IPA. Akhir akhir ini aku sedang suka flashback, mungkin karena Seungkwan(?).

Note(3): Di seri ini total anak anak member SVT ada dua puluh. Aku bahkan punya alasan kenapa yang alpha bisa jadi alpha dan yang omega bisa jadi omega.

Note(4): Juga sesuatu yang menyentuh hati soal Jisoo kita yang hebat (Clap-clap! Clap-clap! A la Woori~).

Note(5): Aku sengaja, sengaja sekali, membuat Lee kecil dengan nama –Gi (Seunggi? Seulgi? Honggi? Junggi?).

Note(6): Aku juga membayangkan Jungkook, bertemu dengan istrinya lalu melakukan sesuatu. Di mataku Kook bisa berubah dari DEMI-GOD (wajib caps) menjadi anak anjing dan aku ingin sekali menulis itu dengan cara yang implisit dan manis (Cuma istri Jungkook itu siapa?).

Note(7): Lalu untuk Chim, aku senang membayangkannya seperti era WoH, iya, yang foto teasernya sama Kookie terus dia duduknya kayak cewek segala ngusap kapala Kookie, kan kesannya kayak prewed, Hoseok-nya di-crop coba, Jikook feel tidak tertahankan! (Aku agaknya mulai jadi Jikook trash...).

Note(8): Dan aku menemukan satu posisi yang pas untuk Yoongi. Dengan posisi ini kalau sudah selesai dia bisa langsung tidur, soalnya aku menemukan kalau posisi ini enak untuk malas malasan (selain sendok yang extra-romantic) dan tidak banyak memberi tekanan pada otot. Bisa langsung tidur. Dan memikirkan kata tidur aku selalu ingat 3 orang; Jongin, Yoongi, Jeonghan.


	8. 20-70-10

XXX

Studi tentang Serigala

Chapter 8: 20% Alpha, 70% Beta, 10% Omega

Cast: SVT Junhui, Wen Xian-er a.k.a Moon Hyun-a

Rating: T

Genre: Friendship

Warning: Oneshoot Collection, OOC, OOC, OOC, A/B/O, Wolf!AU

XXX

Kalau bertanya pada Junhui siapa serigala yang paling menarik perhatiannya, jawabannya adalah Moon Hyuna, versi Mandarinnya mungkin jadi Wen Xian-er. Kenapa?

Karena gadis itu adalah alpha.

Menurut data yang Junhui punya, alpha perempuan itu lebih jarang dari omega laki laki. Mereka cuma satu dari setiap dua puluh alpha. Kalau omega laki laki ada satu setiap sepuluh omega.

Jadi, dalam persentase, diantara semua serigala di dunia 20%-nya alpha, 70%-nya beta, dan 10% sisanya adalah omega. Dan 1% dari 20% alpha itu ada perempuan.

Junhui agak kaget, karena di sekolahnya tidak ada alpha perempuan. Kalau soal omega Junhui tidak kaget lagi, diantara tigapuluh orang omega di sekolahnya ada Jeon Wonwoo dan Park Jimin yang adalah laki laki.

Dua duanya dilabeli Pangeran Omega.

Jadi Junhui berpikir apa Hyuna Noona juga dilabeli Putri Alpha jaman dia sekolah dulu. Karena Noona satu ini cantiknya kelewatan, tingginya bahkan membalap Jihoon, atau itu karena Jihoon saja yang terlalu mungil.

Hyuna Noona punya mata yang kuning seperti para Moon lainnya. Seorang Moon biasanya dianugerahi dengan kecantikan dan ketampanan yang luar biasa, bahkan Moon yang tidak setampan Junhui, Taeil, saja masih bisa menggetarkan hati. Ciri khas dari seorang Moon adalah mereka lembut, tenang, tapi mengintimidasi. Mereka bisa jadi sangat lembut tapi bisa tiba tiba berubah mengintimidasi seperti seorang alpha.

Junhui mencobanya pada Wonwoo. Mengangkat dagunya, memandang matanya, lalu memanggil namanya,

"Wonwoo."

Dan mata Wonwoo sekilas berubah abu abu, disitu Junhui tahu dia membuat dorongan omega Wonwoo muncul, dorongan untuk tunduk dan patuh.

Ada duabelas klan serigala di Korea Selatan dan salah satunya adalah Moon.

Seorang Moon mengintimidasi dengan lembut, tapi kalau Choi mereka sangat keras, aura mengintimidasi mereka terasa dari jauh, benar benar alpha kawanan yang ideal. Jadi tidak heran kalau Seungcheol Hyung yang aneh begitu bisa jadi seperti alpha dalam hubungan pertemanan mereka. Bahkan seorang Hansol yang bahkan lebih aneh lagi, bisa memberikan aura yang mengintimidasi meski dengan cara yang lebih lembut, apalagi dengan mata hijaunya yang seperti menusuk kedalam jantung. Junhi jadi merasa dia dan Hansol kadang kadang bersaing siapa beta yang paling mengintimidasi dan Jun menang karena dia lebih tua dan lebih besar, sementara Hansol cuma anak anak. Aura Choi yang menegangkan mungkin juga dibantu dengan warna bulu mereka yang hitam seperti langit malam, itu agak menyeramkan, tapi Seungcheol bilang warna bulu Hansol itu cokelat yang sangat gelap.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Choi dan Moon yang mengintimidasi, seorang Yoon adalah beta yang ideal, ramah, senyum mereka manis, kehadiran mereka menenangkan, punya kontrol diri yang bagus, dan juga warna bulu dan mata yang hangat, cokelat. Jeonghan sebagai seorang Yoon juga begitu walaupun dia alpha.

Tapi Junhui merasa ada yang aneh dari baunya yang terlalu manis untuk bau alpha.

Bau Jeonghan Hyung memang tidak sejelas dan sekeras Seungcheol dan Hansol, tapi dia jelas jelas alpha, tapi dia juga tercium seperti omega. Membuat Junhui bingung. Bau itu ada di badan Jeonghan setiap hari, jadi bau itu sudah seperti bau Jeonghan. Tapi kalau bertemu dengan Jeonghan setelah latihan basket biasanya bau itu hilang begitu saja, digantikan bau alpha Jeonghan yang menenangkan, khas Yoon.

Junhui kadang berpikir Jeonghan punya seorang omega yang sangat amat posesif sampai menandai Jeonghan dengan baunya setiap hari.

Atau Jeonghan yang sangat posesif sampai menandai omega setiap hari, seperti apa yang Jungkook lakukan pada Wonwoo.

Junhui suka misteri, jadi biarlah hal itu jadi misteri untuk saat ini.

Hal lain yang menjadi misteri adalah klan Hong, Junhui jarang sekali melihat seorang serigala bernama Hong.

Dia lebih sering melihat Kwon yang bermata cokelat dan berbulu putih, seperti Soonyoung. Serigala Kwon adalah serigala yang sangat cerdas, fisik, dan cepat belajar. Kalau bertarung dengan mereka, mereka dengan cepat akan mempelajari caramu menyerang dan menggunakannya untuk mengalahkanmu. Mereka cerdik, tapi Soonyoung biasa biasa saja dalam pelajaran akademik, walaupun dalam olahraga dia lumayan bisa dibanggakan.

Seorang Kwon memang biasa banyak gerak, banyak tingkah, tidak seperti seorang Jeon yang tenang. Mungkin itu jugalah yang membuat warna bulu mereka berbanding terbalik, seorang Jeon punya bulu hitam dan mata yang berwarna abu abu. Mereka tenang dan biasanya agak pemalu, tapi alphanya, contohnya Jungkook, benar benar bagus dalam apapun, tangguh dan bisa berburu dengan baik. Tapi mereka punya pencernaan yang lebih lemah dari kebanyakan serigala lainnya, jadi mereka lebih sering makan sayur dan buah dan jarang benar benar makan daging mentah. Mungkin karena itu juga makanya bau Jungkook dan Wonwoo mirip dengan bau buah, bau Jungkook seperti cokelat hitam yang pahit dan bau Wonwoo seperti sari buah delima yang manis-asam.

Tapi tidak seperti Jeon yang biasanya berbau seperti buah, anggota keluarga Lee biasanya lebih susah ditebak. Contoh para beta-nya saja, Jihoon, Seokmin, dan adik mereka Chan, Junhui pikir mereka tidak ada mirip miripnya. Jihoon yang keras, Seokmin yang ramah, dan Chan yang cerdas dan berkemauan kuat. Pernyataan bahwa Chan itu cerdas dan berkemauan kuat itu ada di rapor SD Chan yang dia tunjukan pada Junhui. Junhui tidak tahu apa miripnya mereka kecuali warna bulu mereka yang abu kecokelatan.

Itupun dengan catatan bulu Jihoon itu sangat mendekati putih, seperti seorang Min.

Jihoon memang punya darah Min, ibunya adalah seorang Min, dan ternyata Jihoon dan Pelatih Min Yoongi itu ternyata sepupu. Tapi Junhui sudah tidak kaget karena, ya, mereka itu mirip sekali.

Junhui jadi merasa seorang Lee akan lebih mirip ibu mereka daripada mirip ayah mereka dan itu agaknya menjelaskan kenapa Lee satu dengan Lee yang lain tidak ada mirip miripnya.

Kalau seorang Kim biasanya punya ciri yang jelas, walaupun tidak semua orang Kim memilikinya. Mereka biasanya kalau tidak tergolong tinggi, pasti sangat menarik, dan biasanya berkulit kecokelatan, Kim Jongin Seonbae adalah Kim pertama yang Junhui sadari sangat menarik dan berkulit gelap, dia tidak terlihat seperti orang Korea kebanyakan, dia terlihat seperti orang Asia Tenggara dan Junhui tidak bisa tidak bilang 'wah' kalau soal Kim Jongin Seonbae.

Lalu Kim Taehyung Seonbae, dia juga berkulit kecokelatan. Dia punya dua sepupu yang ternyata adalah teman Pelatih Min Yoongi dan suka datang saat latihan basket, keduanya tinggi dan salah satunya, namanya Namjoon, tidak tampan tapi anak perempuan yang duduk di belakang Junhui di kelas sangat amat menyukainya dan dia memaksa Junhui mengenalkannya pada Namjoon-sshi karena Junhui pernah beberapa kali mengobrol dengannya saat latihan basket.

Dan terakhir adalah Kim Mingyu, tinggi, dan tampan, dan berkulit gelap. Dan semua perempuan seantreo sekolah sepertinya menyukainya.

Atau hanya Junhui yang berpikir begitu, karena anak perempuan yang duduk di depannya di kelas punya impian menghancurkan hubungan Wonwoo dan Mingyu. Tapi Junhui adalah serigala yang setia kawan, dia mewanti Wonwoo soal orang orang yang bisa menghancurkan hubungannya dengan Mingyu. Mereka kan belum mating, jadi masih ada kemungkinan lain yang terjadi walaupun kecil.

Tapi walaupun Kim biasanya begitu, Kim Minkyung sebenarnya berkulit putih, tapi dia memang sangat tinggi untuk perempuan. 172 cm, nyaris setinggi Jimin Seonbae.

Jimin Seonbae itu memang mungil, dan Pelatih Min Yoongi melatihnya supaya dia bisa melompat lebih tinggi dari biasanya. Dua orang itu kalau sudah masuk sesi latihan personal pasti jadi romantis, walaupun Pelatih Yoongi itu sebenarnya agak kasar, tapi Jimin Seonbae juga sepertinya senang sekali memancingnya. Sudah jadi rahasian umum kalau Jimin Seonbae menyukai Pelatih Min Yoongi dan Junhui pikir Pelatih Min Yoongi juga menyukainya.

Seorang Park memang senang bermain main, agak iseng, dan agak suka membahayakan diri mereka sendiri. Semua itu adalah apa yang biasanya Junhui lihat dari Jimin Seonbae kalau mereka bertemu waktu latihan basket. Seorang park terlihat santai sekali dan mereka memang santai, tidak seperti Jung yang walaupun santai, tapi sangat teritorial dan bisa membunuh kalau diusik. Junhui tidak tahu apa Hoseok Seonbae bisa membunuh orang atau tidak, dia tidak terlihat seperti itu.

Seorang Park punya bau seperti bunga yang manis dan itu yang membuat bau Jimin Seonbae yang adalah seorang omega jadi sangat amat manis. Entahlah, tapi keluarga Park itu identik dengan bunga, Jimin Seonbae juga lebih sering bawa teh bunga daripada air putih. Jadi kalau ada yang tanya itu teh punya siapa di pinggir lapangan, jawabannya adalah Jimin Seonbae.

Untuk Junhui sendiri Jimin Seonbae adalah bunga matahari-nya tim basket, yang selalu mengikuti kemana matahari bernama Min Yoongi pergi.

Seorang Min biasanya adalah apa yang Junhui bilang berdarah panas, mudah marah, dan senang menyendiri. Dari alpha sampai omeganya sama sama mudah marah. Junhui tahu ini karena salah satu guru mereka adalah seorang Min. Min yang bermata abu abu dan berbulu putih, biasanya juga berkulit putih, jadi sebenarnya Pelatih Min Yoongi dan Jimin Seonbae itu adalah kontras. Kontras yang manis.

Ada satu klan lagi, asalnya dari pulau yang berbeda, Boo. Dan satu satunya Boo yang Junhui kenal adalah Seungkwan, dia berasal dari Jeju dan cuma ada di Jeju. Mereka jadi seperti alien polos saat tiba di Seoul, sama seperti Junhui waktu pertama datang ke Seoul. Mereka punya bulu yang berwarna cokelat terang dan mata yang hijau.

"Jun, kau sudah mengerjakan PR-mu belum?" tanya Hyuna Noona.

"Belum, Noona."

"Sana kerjakan dulu."

XXX

TBC

XXX

Note: Kalau dengar Hwarang aku jadi ingat Tekken dan Hwoarang-nya. Dan aku malah ingat Bloody Roar dengan para Were-creatures-nya. Sebenarnya aku merasa aku terlalu banyak main game seperti Tekken, Bloody Roar, Soulcalibur, Street Fighter, dan kadang kadang aku masih ingin main sekarang ini. Tapi aku main The Sims juga kok.

Note(2): ada yang punya rekomendasi lagu yang punya kata Neukdae(=serigala) di dalamnya? Atau yang seperti Growl dengan Eureureong-nya? Aku ingin BGM tema serigala untuk Cheol dan omeganya.


	9. Serigala dalam Ilmu Biologi Bab Tertentu

Omega itu menarik sekali, bukan cuma Soonyoung yang berpikir begini kan?

XXX

Studi tentang Serigala

Chapter 9: Serigala dalam Ilmu Biologi Bab Tertentu

Cast: SVT Wonwoo, Hoshi, Jihoon, Jun.

Rating: T, semi-M (pembahasan menjurus dengan kalimat se-implisit mungkin.)

Genre: Friendship

Warning: Oneshoot Collection, OOC, OOC, OOC, A/B/O, Wolf!AU, Beta!Soonyoung, Beta!Jihoon, Beta!Junhui, Omega!Wonwoo, Omega!Jung Eunbi a.k.a member sebuah grup terkenal(?), menyebutkan m-preg tapi tidak benar benar ada m-preg di chapter ini, jangan percaya biologi anehku, BIOLOGI YANG TIDAK BENAR, semua ini hanya karangan, tolong jangan tanya aku soal penjelasan ilmiahnya, pokoknya M-PREG tapi tidak sekarang karena setting-nya masih SMA, Soonyoung punya semacam omega kink dan aku tidak tah itu bagus atau tidak.

XXX

Soonyoung suka sekali pada omega. Mereka manis, lembut, dan penurut. Lihat Wonwoo, lalu lihat Jimin Seonbae, Soonyoung bisa melihat mereka manis di balik tampilan anak laki laki mereka dan dia juga bisa menangkap bau manis yang mirip, bau khas omega. Soonyoung suka sekali.

Sayangnya tidak ada yang boleh naik ke lantai tiga, lantainya para omega, selain omega itu sendiri. Bahkan guru guru kelas O juga banyaknya omega. Soonyoung tahu omega itu mudah terpengaruh dan dia akan dengan senang hati mempengaruhi mereka.

Mungkin ini karena kakak perempuannya adalah seorang omega dan Soonyoung sangat menyayanginya. Makanya Soonyoung pikir dia cukup ahli menangani para omega. Menangani dalam konteks apapun, haha.

Kadang Soonyoung berpikir yang memulai persahabatannya dengan Wonwoo adalah karena ketertarikannya pada omega dan dia tidak tahu apa ini baik atau buruk, tapi lebih baik kalau Wonwoo tidak tahu apa apa. Lagipula setahun setelah itu, saat Jungkook akhirnya jadi serigala dewasa, bau Jungkook sudah menempel di badan Wonwoo dan tidak pernah betul betul hilang dari Wonwoo sampai saat ini.

Padahal kadang kadang Soonyoung ingin juga mencium bau Wonwoo yang betul betul bau Wonwoo, tanpa ada bau Jungkook dan Mingyu yang menempel, bau dua alpha itu benar benar menyebalkan, menutupi bau Wonwoo yang manis dengan bau yang keras. Itu membuat sisi serigala Soonyoung jadi ingin menjauh. Soonyoung, seorang beta yang insting serigalanya tidak sekuat alpha dan omega, saja sudah ingin menjauh, bagaimana alpha yang lain?

Soonyoung berpikir cara Jungkook untuk melindungi Wonwoo ternyata bekerja dengan ampuh.

Tapi walaupun Wonwoo itu omega yang susah dilewatkan, Soonyoung tidak pernah benar benar jatuh cinta padanya. Disini Soonyoung sadar kalau dia mendekati Wonwoo sebatas hanya karena rasa sukanya pada omega.

Tidak salah juga sebenarnya kalau beta dan omega menikah.

Tapi Junhui tetap berdecak, "Kontrol hormonmu, Kwon Soonyoung."

"Apa? Memangnya salah? Dia kan belum punya calon mate."

Itu terjadi waktu ada anak SMP yang main ke gedung SMA. Perempuan, baunya manis, manis sekali, dan Soonyoung bersumpah gadis itu adalah omega paling cantik yang pernah dia lihat. Tapi gadis itu malah menemui Jung Hoseok Seonbae.

Soonyoung memandang tidak suka pada Hoseok Seonbae, "Apa bagusnya orang berisik sepertinya?"

Jihoon terkekeh, "Dia lupa kalau dia juga sama berisiknya dengan Seonbae itu."

Junhui tertawa, dua beta itu terang terangan menertawai Soonyoung.

Tapi memang bukan suatu masalah kalau beta menikahi omega, Soonyoung serius.

Ada banyak kemungkinan pasangan sebenarnya, alpha-alpha, beta-beta, alpha-beta, alpha-omega, beta-omega, dan Soonyoung ingin jadi beta yang menikahi omega.

Dan omega yang ingin dia nikahi adalah omega yang itu, perempuan itu, pemilik bau manis itu, omega paling cantik itu, omega yang menemui Hoseok Seonbae itu.

Dia tidak ingin omega yang lain, bahkan dia akan tetap menikahi omega itu walaupun dia harus membunuh Hoseok Seonbae dulu.

"Yang benar saja?" Jihoon terkekeh lagi, mungkin dia merasa Soonyoung sudah sinting.

"Untuk ukuran beta, kau terlalu termakan insting-mu." Kata Junhui.

"Jadi a-"

"Sudah." Kata Jihoon, "Cepat selesaikan PR-mu."

Soonyoung melirik pada soal pilihan ganda di buku tulisnya, buku biologinya terbuka di tengah meja, "Tidak usah buru buru, kan dikumpulkannya juga besok."

"Mau mencontek punya tidak? Aku dapat 95." Tawar Junhui.

"95?"

"Iya, tapi dibalik?"

59

"Jangan menjerumuskan aku, Tuan Wen yang terhormat." Kata Soonyoung, Junhui tersenyum.

Anak seperti Junhui sebenarnya bisa saja menjadi seorang alpha, maksudnya dia cocok menjadi seorang alpha, tapi Junhui kelihatannya lebih suka mnejadi pasif, diam, tenang, dan tidak mengintimidasi. Kalau Jihoon, walaupun dia berusaha sangat amat keras untuk jadi menakutkan, di mata semua orang dia tetap anak kucing yang imut, atau gumpalan arumanis, atau apapun yang imut imut.

Dan Soonyoung menciumnya, bau omega itu.

"Oh, ya ampun! Dia kesini!" seru Soonyoung.

"Jelas sekali mencari Hoseok Seonbae." Kata Jihoon.

Tapi Soonyoung tidak peduli. Dia merapikan tasnya dengan asal dan sedikit berlari ke arah omega cantik yang sedikit meliriknya.

"Halo, kau mencari seseorang?" tanya Soonyoung.

Omega itu menjawab, "Iya, aku mencari Jung Hoseok."

"Oh, Hoseok Seonbae. Dia ada di lantai dua. Kalau boleh tahu kau siapanya?"

Gadis itu cuma tersenyum. Dia terlalu cantik, agak misterius dan sedikit jahat. Soonyoung yakin gadis seperti ini akan benar benar membuat mate mereka benar benar sibuk saat musim kawin, tapi untungnya Soonyoung lebih dari siap untuk dibuat sibuk.

"Aku saudara sekawanannya."

"Oh, aku Kwon Soonyoung, kau?"

"Jung Eunbi, Soonyoung Seonbae."

Soonyoung tersenyum. Eunbi, nama yang manis, "Jadi Eunbi, kau mau diantar ke kelas Hoseok Seonbae atau diantar ke hatiku?"

Eunbi tersenyum, "Aku sudah memiliki hatimu sejak lama kan?"

Aw! Jahat! Tapi Soonyoung suka!

XXX

"Hyung menginap?" tanya Jungkook.

Soonyoung mengangguk, "Iya, kenapa?"

"Tidak."

Wonwoo sering bilang kalau Jungkook kelewat perhatian, diibaratkan pacar, Jungkook itu pacar yang cemburuan, dan Soonyoung juga tahu kalau Jungkook memang orang yang seperti itu.

Tahun lalu Soonyoung adalah kakak kelas Mingyu dan Jungkook di SMP jadi semua perempuan di kelasnya masih suka membicarakan dua alpha paling diinginkan seantreo sekolah, dan Jungkook tampan, dan Mingyu lebih tampan, dan mereka hampir berkelahi karena Wonwoo. Soonyoung punya empat versi cerita kejadian itu 1) versi Wonwoo 2) versi Mingyu 3) versi biang gosip di kelasnya 4) versi anak manis di SMP tapi bukan Jung Eunbi.

Tapi pada Soonyoung, Jungkook biasa saja. Mungkin karena Soonyoung sudah jadi teman keluarga Jeon dari lama, tapi mungkin juga karena Jungkook tidak melihat Soonyoung sebagai ancaman. Jungkook itu alpha dan Soonyoung beta.

Sepertinya yang membuat Mingyu dan Jungkook manjadi rival adalah dorongan alpha mereka untuk mengalahkan alpha lain, di samping mereka berebut Wonwoo. Dan Soonyoung kan tidak ingin merebut Wonwoo.

"Tidur dimana?" tanya Jungkook.

"Kamarmu."

"Ok." Jawab Jungkook.

Semua orang kalau menginap di rumah keluarga Jeon pasti tidur di kamar Jungkook, jadi Jungkook tidak heran waktu Soonyoung masuk ke kamarnya dan mengambil buku tulisnya dari tas yang memang disimpan di kamar Jungkook. Jungkook malah mengikutinya dan duduk di sofa-bed yang sandarannya bisa ditidurkan.

"PR, Hyung?"

Soonyoung melirik pada Jungkook, "Kau ini mau tahu urusan orang saja."

"Ini rumahku, Hyung. Apapun yang terjadi disini aku harus tahu." Kata Jungkook. Jungkook adalah alpha dan salah satu dorongan alpha, dorongan sebagai serigala, adalah untuk menjaga teritori mereka dari serigala lain.

"Iya, ini PR bi-"

Waktu itu Wonwoo baru keluar dari kamar mandi di dalam kamar Jungkook, sudah pakai baju, dan baunya seperti sabun jasmine dan almond oil, bau sabun cair. Waktu itu Soonyoung sadar dia kehilangan buku biologinya.

"Wonwoo, pinjam buku biologimu."

"Tidak!"

"Ayolah, Wonwoo, bukuku hilang."

"Pinjam saja punya Jungkook!"

"Hyung, aku baru kelas 9!" Protes Jungkook.

Soonyoung buru buru sadar, "Tumben kau mengaku anak kecil."

Soonyoung pikir ada yang aneh dengan Wonwoo. Hei! Itu buku pelajaran, bukan mate. Atau jangan jangan Wonwoo menulis puisi vulgar untuk Mingyu di dalamnya.

Jadi malam itu Soonyoung tidak tidur dan pelan pelan mengambil buku Wonwoo dari rak di kamar Jungkook.

Ada kertas yang menyembul dan Soonyoung membuka halaman dimana kertas itu diselipkan, halaman 363, halaman yang sama dengan PR-nya. Jadi kelas O sudah mengerjakan uji kompetensi ini.

Soonyoung tidak melihat isi kertas yang mungkin jawaban Wonwoo itu, dia tiba tiba terfokuskan pada pertanyaan nomor 6 bagian 2,

 _6\. Jelaskan bagaimana siklus menstruasi pada omega laki-laki!_

Apa!? Jadi selama ini Wonwoo juga datang bulan!? Jadi dia bisa hamil!?

Soonyoung tidak tahu dia harus merasa terkejut atau merasa dia baru dapat sebuah trauma yang parah. Tangannya dengan cepat membuka halaman buku itu dan berhenti di sebuah sub-bab.

 _C. Reproduksi pada Omega Laki-Laki_

Soonyoung dulunya berpikir kalau omega laki laki ya laki laki, tapi saat ini Soonyoung merasa dia bodoh sekali soal omega. Kelas beta tidak membahas tentang omega sedalam ini, apalagi omega laki laki itu jarang sekali. Di SMA cuma ada Jimin Seonbae dan Wonwoo, padahal tiap kelas omega itu isinya sembilan sampai sepuluh orang dan ada tiga kelas omega, berarti hanya ada dua orang omega laki laki di antara sekitar tigapuluh omega. 2 dari sekitar 30? Wow!

Dan Soonyoung, yang sekarang memutuskan untuk merasa terkejut dan tertarik, melihat gambar organ reproduksi-nya dan hanya dengan sebatas melihat gambar, Soonyoung sudah bisa menyimpulkan apa yang berbeda dari omega seperti Wonwoo dan Jimin Seonbae. Mereka punya apa yang laki laki miliki, tapi juga memiliki apa yang perempuan punya.

Jadi ini alasan kenapa Wonwoo tidak ingin buku biologi-nya dipinjam Soonyoung. Karena sub-bab tambahan ini.

Wow!

Soonyoung saat ini merasa dia jadi tahu lebih banyak lagi tentang omega. Dia merasa jadi yang paling tahu soal omega dibanding seorang alpha yang sedang tidur pulas dalam bentuk serigalanya yang berbulu hitam.

Dia merasa sedikit bersalah pada Wonwoo, tapi Wonwoo lebih baik tidak tahu apa apa tentang rasa sukanya pada para omega.

XXX

TBC

XXX

Note: Huwah! Aku pinjam buku biologi anak kelas 11 untuk ini. Karena ceritanya kan Q96 itu anak kelas 10, tapi bab yang ingin aku bahas itu adanya di kelas 11. Biar tidak terlalu jauh juga sebenarnya, ya pokoknya begitulah. Jadi mereka belajar materi biologi kelas 11 di kelas 10, harusnya ada semacam pertukaran bab begitu.

Note(2): Aku agak malu dengan chapter ini, tapi semalu apapun aku sisi gila dalam kepalaku pasti tetap publish chapter ini.

Note(3): Spoiler boleh tidak?

1) Anak SVT yang belum pernah dibahas di fanfic ini adalah omega dan dia akan muncul di tiga chapter terakhir. Siapakah dia?

2) Main pair untuk fic ini sebenarnya bisa ditebak dari lirik Mansae; Machi Younghee eomneun Cheolsoo gachi (Aku merasa seperti Cheol-soo tanpa Young-hee). Jadi, siapakah pair ini?

Note(4): Begini, aku mengerjakan fic ini sebenarnya karena tiba tiba aku terpikir Minyoon Wolf!AU waktu aku menulis Mr. Author, sudah begitu ada yang minta aku menulisnya dengan Top!Yoong, tapi aku sendiri juga berpikir Omega!Chim memang yang paling paling, aku suka sekali Omega!Chim.

Note(5): Dan aku berpikir, 'wah, AU ini pas sekali untuk menjelaskan kenapa Cheol nempel sama Jeong padahal Cheol itu sukanya sama XX-XXX'.

Note(6): Sabun cair yang Wonwoo pakai itu L*X Velvet Touch, kalau ada yang penasaran.


	10. Alpha terhadap Omega

XXX

Studi tentang Serigala

Chapter 10: Alpha terhadap Omega

Cast: SVT JeongCheolSoo, BTS Jimin~ dan ada Taehyung kalau jeli.

Rating: T

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Warning: Part 1 of Cheol/his omega Two-shoot, OOC, A/B/O.

XXX

Ada sebuah pernyataan dari sahabatnya yang membuat Jeonghan senang pada suatu Jum'at malam,

"Aku rasa aku akan masuk ke sekolahmu semester depan."

Tapi Jeonghan tetap bilang, "Kalau kau lebih suka homeschooling, aku tidak memaksa."

"Ini bukan karena kau memaksaku, Jeonghan. Aku cuma berpikir kau ada benarnya, daripada aku bersembunyi dari alpha alpha di luar sana lebih baik aku mencari satu yang lain dari yang lain."

"Aku lain dari yang lain." Kata Jeonghan.

Sahabatnya itu tersenyum. Jeonghan mengenalnya sejak seminggu sebelum masuk SMA. Anak ini memutuskan untuk homeschooling (karena dia takut alpha. Sebenarnya dia cuma agak paranoid terhadap alpha) dan sejak itu Jeonghan terus memaksanya masuk ke SMAnya.

"Kau itu sudah seperti saudara untukku." Katanya, "tapi mungkin kalau kau sudah tidak naksir serigala itu kita bisa mencobanya."

Jeonghan terkekeh, "Sayangnya aku masih naksir."

"See."

"So?"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau tidak pindah Senin depan saja?"

"Kupikir sekolahmu butuh nilai mid test-ku?"

"Mungkin, " kata Jeonghan, "Mungkin tidak. Mereka santai. Dan! mereka punya lantai terpisah untuk para omega. Sekolahku itu tiga lantai, lantai tiga itu khusus omega, jadi tidak ada kelas campuran seperti sekolahmu dulu. Tidak akan ada alpha yang akan naik kesana."

"Kumohon, Jeonghan, jangan bicara seperti aku tidak tahu soal sekolahnu saja."

XXX

Kebanyakan omega yang tenang lebih suka diam di kantin lantai tiga daripada turun ke lantai dua atau satu. Kecuali Park Jimin dan itupun selalu bersama Kim Taehyung.

Bau Jimin, bau omega muda yang belum kawin secara keseluruhan, memang sangat manis dan sangat menarik, bau mereka memang diciptakan untuk menarik perhatian calon pasangan. Seungcheol dan Jeonghan bahkan sudah menoleh ke arah tangga sebelum Jimin terlihat. Jimin tidak seperti Wonwoo yang dilindungi bau alpha, dia tidak menggunakan bau siapapun untuk melindunginya seakan akan dia bangga kalau dia adalah omega, seakan akan dia memang sengaja melakukannya untuk menggoda alpha. Benar benar cari mati.

Dan alpha yang diincar Jimin sudah jelas siapa. Itu sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau Jimin menyukai Min Yoongi si pelatih basket.

Dan menjadi misteri kenapa Min Yoongi jadi lebih sering ada di sekolah daripada biasanya.

"Kenapa kau disini, Hyung?" Tanya Seungcheol.

Yoongi balik bertanya, "Tidak suka?"

Seungcheol tidak berani menjawab dia dan Jeonghan cuma duduk di sebelah Yoongi dan tahu tahu Yoongi sudah dikerumuni anak basket.

Yoongi cuma menghela napas malas karena anak anak didiknya terlaku berisik.

tapi kemudian Jimin datang, "Hai, Hyung!"

Min itu punya kontrol diri yang parah, mereka selalu lebih menuruti insting serigala mereka. Mata Yoongi sekilas berubah abu abu dan entah dia sadar atau tidak tapi dia memerintah anak basket dengan suara alpha, "Beri dia jalan."

Walaupun kejadian tadi bisa menjadi bahan untuk memojokkan Yoongi tapi Yoongi tetap alpha mereka. Ibaratkan ekskul basket sebagai kawanan, sudah jelas sekali Yoongi adalah alpha mereka, alphanya para alpha, dan bercanda dengannya sekarang adalah tindakan yang lebih berbahaya daripada tindakan cari mati a la Park Jimin.

Seungcheol yang duduk tepat di sebelah Yoongi bergeser, memberi tempat untuk Jimin duduk. Dan itu berarti dia bergeser ke arah Jeonghan.

Jeonghan dan bau omega yang selalu menempel padanya.

Seungcheol masih penasaran itu siapa.

seungcheol bahkan tidak sadar kalau salah satu dari mereka bicara, "Katanya di kelas 11 mau ada anak baru ya?"

Dia baru sadar waktu Jeonghan bertanya, "Wah, tahu darimana?"

"Cewek di kelas 11-B-2 berisik sekali tadi, kata mereka anak barunya laki laki"

"Perempuan memang biasa begitu, Tae."

Seungcheol bertanya, "Di kelas mana? A? B? O?"

"Katanya bukan anak A."

"Mungkin B." Kata Jimin, "Soalnya omega laki laki kan jarang."

Jeonghan tersenyum seakan dia tahu banyak hal, "Tapi mungkin seru kalau dia omega, akan àda yang menemani Uri Chim."

Jimin juga tersenyum, sebagai satu satunya omega dia sudah jadi seperti maskot tim, "Boleh juga."

Jimin itu manis, semua setuju bau Jimin manis dan segar, bau bunga, ada sesuatu yang seperti bau matahari dalam baunyaa dan itu membuat bau Jimin jadi seperti bunga kering.

Tapi menurut Seungcheol bau manis omega yang menempel pada Jeonghan lebih menarik dari bau bunga khas Jimin. Baunya tenang dan misterius, terlalu manis untuk alpha dan terlalu tenang untuk Jeonghan yang bisa tiba tiba meledak.

XXX

"Jeonghan?"

"Ya?" Jeonghan tersenyum, menyisir rambutnya. Dia manis, tapi menurut Seungcheol sendiri Jeonghan terlalu mengintimidasi untuk jadi seorang omega.

"Bau omega yang menempel padamu itu bau siapa?"

"Oh," Jeonghan masih tersenyum, "Nanti juga kau tahu, Cheol."

XXX

Seungcheol tidak berpikir yang Jeonghan maksud adalah apa yang terjadi pada hari pertama semester dua. Semuanya masih sama, senyum Jeonghan masih manis dan agak licik, dan Jimin masih kelewat bersemangat.

"Sudah bertemu anak baru?" Tanya Jimin.

"Belum." Jawab Seungcheol, "Jadi dia di kelas mana?"

"Dia sekelas denganku."

"Oh, omega. Jadi sekarang kita punya tiga Pangeran Omega."

Jimin tersenyum, terlihat senang sekali punya teman baru, "Mau bertemu dengannya? Dia di perpus."

"Ah? Kau mencoba menjodohkanku dengannya?" Tanya Seungcheok, Jimin cuma memainkan alisnya.

Entah cuma Jimin yang begini atau saudaranya juga. Tapi katanya Park adalah makcomblang terbaik. Mereka bisa melihat kemungkinan kecocokan dan memikirkan segala sesuatunya lebih dalam dari yang bisa dilihat. Menurut cerita Yoongi yang dipojokkan karena dia belum mating juga padahal banyak yang naksir dia, sebenarnya sudah sejak lama seniornya, disinyalir bernama Park Chanyeol, ingin menjodohkannya dengan seorang omega tapi dia tidak mau. Semua orang diam diam tahu Yoongi juga menginginkan Jimin. Dan ternyata apa? Omega yang ingin Park Chanyeol jodohkan dengan Yoongi adalah adiknya sendiri, Park Jimin. Menurut Seungcheol, daripada makcomblang terbaik, Park Chanyeol adalah seorang peramal.

Dan ketika pintu perpustakaan di belakang Seungcheol terbuka.

Seungcheol mencium bau itu.

Manis, tenang, misterius. Seungcheol ingin menelannya.

"Nah, itu Jisoo." Jimin memanggilnya dan Seungcheol menoleh pada omega itu.

Jisoo berjalan mendekati mereka dan Seungcheol bisa merasakan baunya lebih lagi. Ada bau Jeonghan yang cukup untuk melindunginya dari alpha tidak bermoral, tapi Seungcheok tetap tertarik karena dia suka sekali bau Jisoo.

"Jisoo, ini Choi Seungcheol. Seungcheol, ini Hong Jisoo."

Jisoo tersenyum, "Salam kenal, Seungcheol."

Senyum Jisoo manis.

Suaranya tenang dan langsung menusuk ke jantung.

Baunya benar benar menarik.

Dan pikiran Seungcheol kacau. Dia tidak tahu harus berkenalan atau memastikan kalau Jisoo adalah teman Jeonghan atau malah memuji baunya atau senyumnya.

Jisoo terlihat bingung karena Seungcheol tidak melakukan apa apa.

"Seungcheol," Jimin menyikutnya, Jimin berbisik, "Jangan blank, memangnya kau Taetae?"

"Seungcheol?" Jisoo masih bingung dan dia memanggil nama Seungcheol.

Bagaimana namanya Seungcheol terdengar saat Jisoo mengucapkannya membuat pikiran Seungcheol kacau.

Tapi mulutnya memilih untuk bicara, "Aku menyukaimu."

"Maaf?" Tanya Jisoo

Seungcheol malu, "Aku tahu terlalu cepat bicara begini, kita baru saja bertemu, tapi a-"

Seungcheol berusaha untuk tidak membahas bau Jisoo yang menarik.

"Senyummu manis, aku menyukainya."

XXX

TBC

XXX

Note: (note soal ide fic BTS-ku ada di chap depan. Bisa dipakai siapa saja, tapi beritahu aku, aku mau baca~)


	11. Cara Menyamarkan Bau

Jeonghan menggunakan bau Jisoo untuk menyamarkan bau alphanya dan Jisoo menggunakannya untuk melindungi diri dari alpha. Mingyu bertanya bagaimana caranya dan Jungkook menjelaskan. Tapi pada prakteknya Yoongi yang berhasil melakukannya.

XXX

Studi tentang Serigala

Chapter 10: Cara Menyamarkan Bau

Cast: SVT Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Jisoo, Wonwoo, Mingyu, BTS Jimin, Suga, Jungkook.

Rating: T+, nyaris M. Hati hati, adik adikku yang manis.

Genre: Semi-Romance

Warning: Ini bukan seri yang fokus, ini lebih seperti oneshoot collection antara tokoh yang itu itu saja di AU yang sama, OOC, OOC, OOC, ampuni semua yang OOC, maafkan aku, A/B/O, Wolf!AU, Alpha!Seungcheol, Alpha!Jeonghan, Alpha!Mingyu, Alpha!Jungkook, Alpha!Suga, Omega!Jisoo, Omega!Wonwoo, Omega!Jimin. JeongCheolSoo, KookieMeanie. Jangan pernah berharap fic ini akan jadi romance super romantis (judulnya saja 'Studi tentang Serigala' bukan 'Percintaan antar Serigala'), kupikir Cheolsoo dan Meanie sudah punya chapter masing masing, tinggal Yoonmin yang tidak punya chapter khusus, mereka cuma numpang lewat di chapter orang.

XXX

Ini sudah masuk pertengahan semester dua dan Jeonghan pikir harusnya semua anak di sekolah mereka yang kecil ini sudah saling mengenal. Tapi ternyata tidak begitu.

Buktinya omega di hadapannya ini,

"Jeonghan-sshi, i-ini buku Choi Seungcheol."

Gadis itu menyodorkan buku paket matematika dan Jeonghan langsung menerimanya, ada tulisan nama Seungcheol beserta kelas dan nama sekolahnya. Rajin. Jeonghan saja cuma menulis 'YJH kelas A' di buku paketnya.

Omong omong, kenapa jadi Jeonghan yang harus memberikannya?

"Tunggu, kenapa aku yang harus memberikannya?"

Omega itu kelihatan sedikit panik, "Karena kau teman sekelasnya?"

"Atau karena kau menyukainya?"

"Tidak!"

"Kalau begitu kenapa?" tanya Jeonghan, menurutnya sudah seharus ketakutan omega akan alpha ini berakhir.

Tapi kalau semua omega seberani Park Jimin, maka akan ada perang hormon.

"Aku hanya mengenalmu dari kelas A."

"Memangnya kau tidak mau berkenalan dengan alpha lain?"

Omega itu menggeleng.

"Kenapa? Alpha membuatmu takut?" karena terlalu mengintimidasi, pikir Jeonghan.

"Ya."

"Lalu aku tidak?"

"Kau tidak seperti alpha lain."

"Jangan karena aku manis, ya?" kata Jeonghan, mengibaskan rambutnya sambil memikirkan satu kemungkinan yang pasti akan diucapkan omega ini.

"Tidak. Kau tampan, Jeonghan-sshi. Cuma ada sesuatu yang menenangkan dalam baumu."

Nah! Sesuai dengan perkiraan Jeonghan.

"Baiklah."

Semua orang mengira bau menenangkan yang ada di badan Jeonghan adalah milik Jeonghan, padahal itu punya Jisoo. Jeonghan memakainya sejak masuk SMA dan tidak pernah tidak memakainya, jadi wajar kalau semua orang berpikir bau itu bau Jeonghan. Jeonghan pikir lebih aman begitu, daripada semua orang tahu dia punya kenalan omega yang baunya manis begini, bisa bisa Jisoo dikejar kejar alpha.

Dan mungkin Soonyoung. Jeonghan menyadari anak itu punya semacam ketertarikan khusus pada omega dan bau mereka yang manis. Mencurigakan, benar benar seperti om om mesum.

Jadi Jeonghan berpikir lebih aman kalau dia menandai Jisoo dengan baunya tiap pagi supaya Jisoo terhindar dari serigala serigala aneh.

Makanya pagi ini Jeonghan memanjat jendela kamarnya dan melompat ke jendela kamar Jisoo, sudah pakai seragam dan Jisoo juga sedang pakai dasi.

"Kau butuh bauku pagi ini, Jisoo?"

"Kurasa tidak."

Itu mengejutkan, Jeonghan pikir dia bisa jatuh dari kusen jendela. Apalagi karena Jisoo yang katanya takut alpha yang mengatakannya(tapi dia malah bersahabat dengan Jeonghan)

"Serius?" tanya Jeonghan, dia berpegangan pada kusen jendela Jisoo lebih erat lagi.

Jisoo cuma menatapnya dan mereka saling tatap. Cukup lama sampai Jeonghan sadar Jisoo memutar lagu sebuah band di handphone-nya.

 _Kuingin tenggelam dalam matamu_

Jeonghan sepertinya sadar sesuatu.

 _Mencuri bibirmu, kiss me baby_

Pasti,

"Apa kau sedang jatuh cinta? Dengan siapa? Alpha? Beta?"

Jisoo memerah, jelas dia malu. Jeonghan itu punya intuisi yang tajam. Dalam membaca perasaan, Park nomor satu dan Yoon setingkat dibawahnya, tapi mereka masih sama sama peka pada perasaan orang.

Jisoo mengulum bibirnya, tidak tahu harus bicara atau tidak, tapi akhirnya dia bicara, "Menurutmu Seung-"

"Jeonghan! Ada Jimin!" seru ibu Jeonghan.

Jeonghan buru buru melompat ke kamarnya dari jendela Jisoo dan balas berteriak, "Suruh naik saja, Eomma."

Dan Jeonghan melewatkan pertanyaan Jisoo. Jisoo itu sensitif sebenarnya, kalau dia sudah diinterupsi dia tidak akan mengulang, apalagi soal hal seperti rasa suka. Jeonghan menghela napas.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jisoo.

"Tidak tahu." Jawab Jeonghan.

Dan Jimin muncul di kamar Jeonghan, pucat dan gemetar. Karena rumah Jeonghan dan Jisoo yang bertetangga adalah rumah serigala yang paling dekat dengan rumah keluarga Park, maka wajar kalau Jimin lari ke sini saat terjebak dalam keadaan darurat.

"Jimin?" panggil Jeonghan.

Jisoo diam diam melompat ke kamar Jeonghan untuk tahu apa yang terjadi pada Jimin.

"Sebentar, Alpha, sebentar." Kata Jimin, dia menjatuhkan diri di ranjang Jeonghan.

Selain Yoongi, orang yang biasa dipanggil alpha di ekskul basket adala Jeonghan. Yoongi adalah alpha dari semuanya, alphanya para alpha, dan Jeonghan adalah alpha karena dia adalah kapten tim. Kalau Jeonghan kelihatan sudah tidak kuat lagi dalam sebuah pertandingan, Yoongi biasanya bilang 'kau alphanya, Jeonghan' dan itu selalu berhasil membakar semangat Jeonghan. Dorongan alpha, Jeonghan senang atau kekuasaan yang diberikan padanya. Dan kelihatannya perkataan Yoongi itu menular secara permanen pada anggota yang lain.

Jimin berguling, terlentang menghadap langit langit, "Uwah! Aku pikir aku mau mati!" serunya, dia lalu menutup mukanya.

Jeonghan sepertinya tahu apa yang terjadi, "Kau bertemu dengan-" Jeonghan tidak bisa bilang 'alpha sinting' di depan Jisoo, itu hanya akan membuatnya kembali memilih homeschool daripada sekolah Jeonghan, "-nya."

Jimin mengangguk. Dia terlihat dan terasa lebih tenang, mungkin karena dikelilingi bau dua orang yang sudah dia kenal.

"Kan sudah kubilang, berangkatlah bersama Chanyeol Hyung saja. Kau ini cari mati, ya?" kata Jeonghan.

"Hyung berangkat pagi sekali."

"Kenapa kau tidak menghubungi Yoongi?"

Jimin menyingkirkan tangannya yang menutupi mukanya dan lalu menatap Jeonghan seperti Jeonghan baru saja menggagaskan ide yang kelewat cemerlang, tapi Jimin langsung lemas lagi, "Tidak boleh mengganggu Alpha."

Dari nadanya, Jeonghan dan Jisoo tahu Jimin bukan cuma sembarangan memanggil Yoongi dengan alpha, tapi ada sesuatu yang lebih dalam di dalam intonasi Jimin. Tidak sedatar waktu Jimin memanggil Jeonghan si kapten sebagai alpha.

Jeonghan melirik jam, kalaupun Jimin menghubungi Yoongi, memangnya Yoongi sudah bangun jam segini? Tapi Jeonghan tahu Yoongi akan marah kalau dia tahu Jimin tidak memberitahunya, itu seperti merendahkan kemampuan seorang alpha dalam melindungi apa yang jadi miliknya.

"Kau tahu, Chim, Yoongi bisa marah kalau begini. Dia harus tahu!"

"Dia tidak harus tahu, Jeonghan. Kasihan dia, dia baru tidur jam lima pagi!"

"Dia harus tahu, Jimin! Jangan keras kepala, kalau di-"

"Sudah!" tiba tiba Jisoo berseru, "Kalau kalian bertengkar kita bisa terlambat."

"Ah! Iya!"

Jeonghan mengambil tasnya dan kunci motornya, "Kau ikut aku, Jisoo?"

"Tidak." Kata Jisoo. Lalu Jisoo menoleh pada Jimin, merogoh kantongnya, dan memberikan sebuah roll on pada Jimin.

"Apa ini?"

"Scent blocker." Kata Jisoo, "Di Amerika aku sering menemukan produk ini, tapi seperti di Korea kurang terkenal, ya."

"Ini deodorant?" tanya Jimin.

"Tapi fungsinya untuk menahan baumu, gunakan di belakang leher, punggung, dan telapak tangan. Aku pikir ini akan banyak membantumu."

Jimin membuka tutupnya, mencium baunya yang bukan bau serigala, baunya agak aneh tapi entah kalau sudah bertemu dengan kulitnya, "Aku mau Alpha. Lebih enak bau Alpha." Katanya, "Tapi terimakasih, Jisoo."

"Makanya sudah kubilang, telepon alpha mungil dan manismu itu." Kata Jeonghan.

"Ah, nanti sore juga dia ke sekolah, akan kubuat dia menandaiku dengan baunya nanti."

Jeonghan tidak membahas hal itu lagi dan dia bertanya, "Kau mau berangkat sendiri, Jimin?"

"Hah!? Aku ikut denganmu!"

"Nanti Yoongi marah kalau bauku menempel padamu, Jimin."

Jimin menggerutu. Dia masih tidak mau berangkat sendiri.

Dan Jisoo tersenyum, "Kita naik mobilku saja, Jim." Katanya, mengucapkan nama Jim seperti memanggil nama kecil James. Jisoo terbiasa di L.A daripada di Seoul.

"Ok," kata Jimin, "Aku tunggu dibawah, ya."

"Iya."

Jimin keluar dari kamar Jeonghan dan Jeonghan juga berjalan keluar, tapi Jisoo menahannya.

"Aku tahu."

"Apa?" tanya Jeonghan, mereka bertatapan lagi.

"Jimin bertemu dengan alpha sinting di daerah sini. Seperti om om pedo, kau tahu kan?"

Jeonghan terkejut, "K-kau tahu orang itu!?"

"Sebenarnya aku pernah bertemu dengannya dua kali. Untungnya aku masih selamat."

"Kau selamat karena bauku, kan? Makanya sini, biar aku memelukmu sekali supaya bauku bisa melindungimu lagi."

"Aku tidak mau baumu, aku mau bau Seungcheol."

"Seungcheol?"

Jisoo menutup mulutnya, tapi terlambat, Jeonghan sudah tahu siapa yang Jisoo sukai.

Jeonghan tersenyum, dan menyanyikan lagu yang tadi Jisoo putar dari handphone-nya.

"Jeonghan, please!"

XXX

"Jungkook."

"Hm?"

"Jungkook."

"Hm?"

"Jungkookie."

"Hm?"

"Kookie?"

"Hm?"

"Woi, adik ipar."

Jungkook nyaris membanting pulpennya, "Apa, Mingyu!?" kenapa Wonwoo-nya tahan dengan orang ini.

"Scent marking itu bagaimana?" tanya Mingyu. Dia terlihat tidak merasa bersalah sudah mengganggu Jungkook. Dan dia bertanya sesuatu yang membuat Jungkook diam.

"Kenapa kau bertanya padaku. Belajar sana."

"Ayolah, Kookie. Aku mau praktek, tapi praktek pada siapa?"

"Praktek saja dengan W-"

Wonwoo. Jungkook nyaris menyuruh Mingyu praktek dengan Wonwoo. Walaupun diam diam karena Wonwoo menyukai Mingyu, Jungkook merestui pasangan itu, tapi dia tidak boleh memberikan izin segampang itu.

Kim Mingyu harus bersujud di kakinya dulu sebelum dapat restunya.

"Praktek dengan?" tanya Mingyu. Dia polos, Jungkook agak ragu anak ini bisa menjaga Wonwoo-nya. Tapi harus diingat sekali lagi kalau mereka masih anak kelas 9 dan dalam tiga tahun lagi Mingyu akan menjadi alpha dewasa yang bisa diandalkan. Jungkook harap.

"Praktek denganku." Kata Jungkook. Daripada praktek dengan Wonwoo. Dan kalau Mingyu praktek dengan orang lain, Wonwoo pasti menangis dan Jungkook tidak mau itu terjadi.

"Denganmu?" tanya Mingyu.

Jungkook sebenarnya agak geli, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, "I-iya, denganku."

Dan Mingyu adalah anak polos yang benar benar polos, "Ok." Katanya, "Jadi apa yang biasanya kau lakukan pada Wonwoo-ku sampai baumu tidak bisa hilang berhari hari darinya?"

Jungkook menatap Mingyu tidak suka dengan tatapan yang punya seribu makna, tatapan Jungkook tidak bisa dijelaskan, "Kau juga meninggalkan baumu pada Wonwoo-ku."

Tapi sekedar meninggalkan bau dengan menandai dengan bau, bahasa anak sekarangnya scent marking, adalah hal yang berbeda walaupun mirip. Scent marking akan bertahan jauh lebih lama dan lebih kuat dari sekedar meninggalkan bau.

Mingyu memasang muka anak kecil. Itu sangat tidak alpha dan Jungkook benci itu. Mungkin Mingyu sudah menganggap Jungkook sebagai saudaranya makanya dia membiarkan Jungkook melihat sisi anak anjingnya yang jarang sekali keluar selama tiga tahun mereka sekelas.

"Tolong wajahmu dikondisikan dulu."

"Kenapa? Aku selalu tampan."

Ampun, kalau saja Mingyu bukan pacar Wonwoo, Jungkook pasti sudah menenggelamkannya di kolam renang indoor sekolah.

"Mau praktek tidak?"

"Mau! Jadi, jadi, bagaimana?"

"Ya, begitu saja. Tinggal lakukan apa yang ada di buku biologi."

Mingyu bingung, "Tapi pelajaran kita belum terlalu detail sampai cara cara scent marking."

"Ya, maksudku buku biologi SMA."

"Wah! Jungkook dewasa sebelum waktunya!" Mingyu berseru, dasar tidak tahu malu.

Jungkook buru buru menutup mulut anak itu, "Mingyu! Jangan berani bicara macam macam! Aku ini alpha didikan keluarga Min, aku bisa melakukan hal yang tidak pernah kau bayangkan sebelumnya." Katanya, padahal dalam hati sebenarnya dia malu kalau sampai seluruh kelas 9-A tahu kalau dia sebenarnya tidak polos polos amat dan tahu banyak soal mating.

"Mau praktek?" tanya Jungkook lagi.

"Mau." Jawab Mingyu, "Apa yang kau pelajari dari buku anak SMA?"

"Mingyu. Aku sudah memperingatkanmu." Lalu Jungkook berdehem. Kalau dia membunuh Mingyu sekarang dia bisa masuk penjara dan Wonwoo bisa tidak pernah mating seumur hidupnya, karena Wonwoo cuma mau Mingyu, dan Jungkook tahu itu, "Jadi, kau sudah tahu bagian tubuh mana saja yang-"

Yang memiliki kelenjar keringat yang dapat digunakan untuk scent marking.

Harusnya Jungkook tinggal bilang itu, tapi kenapa rasanya itu terlalu... apa, ya?

Tapi Mingyu tetaplah serigala cerdas sebagaimana dia yang selama ini Jungkook kenal, dengan cepat menjawab, "Pipi dekat mulut, bibir, belakang telinga, punggung, telapak tangan dan telapak kaki, dan bagian atas ekor kalau kita jadi serigala."

Jungkook sedikit tersenyum, "Pintar."

"Jadi bagaimana caranya?"

Tinggal digesekkan.

Harusnya Jungkook tinggal bilang itu, tapi kenapa rasanya itu terlalu... apa, ya?

"Y-ya, kau tinggal mempertemukan bagian itu dengan apa yang mau kau tandai, misalnya pohon atau tembok rumahmu. Makanya bantal dan kasurmu baunya pasti baumu sekali."

Mingyu paham, Jungkook merasa dia seperti mengajarkan cara mendosa pada anak polos.

Lalu tiba tiba Mingyu menggenggam tangan Jungkook, mempertemukan telapak tangan mereka, "Begini?"

"Kau harus menggesekkannya."

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau harus digesekkan?"

Dan genggaman tangan Mingyu mengerat, Jungkook buru buru menarik tangannya. Daripada nanti baunya jadi seperti bau Mingyu.

"Sudah! Sudah! Kau paham kan?"

"Tapi aku belum praktek."

Mingyu tidak puas, Jungkook tidak mau melakukannya lagi.

Saat itu Wonwoo datang. Mampir ke gedung SMP di jam istirahat memang tidak ada salahnya.

"Wah, kalian sedang apa?" tanyanya, agak heran melihat Mingyu dan Jungkook bisa akur sampai berpegangan tangan segala.

"Pas sekali kau kesini, Chagi." Kata Mingyu, "Sini." Lalu dia menarik Wonwoo ke pangkuannya.

"Hei, hei, apa yang mau kau lakukan dengan milikku?"

Mingyu tersenyum.

Kenapa Jungkook merasa semua kekonyolan yang Mingyu lakukan hanya untuk menggodanya, seakan akan Mingyu bilang, 'kalaupun kau tidak merestui aku dengan Wonwoo, Wonwoo tetap akan melahirkan anak anakku'. Jungkook kesal sendiri.

Mingyu langsung saja memeluk Wonwoo dan mengusapkan ke leher Wonwoo, lalu dia mulai menciumi leher Wonwoo dan menahan Wonwoo dengan kuat sampai Wonwoo tidak bisa meronta, "Praktek scent marking."

Dan Mingyu melirik pada Jungkook, sebelum membuka mulutnya, menunjukan giginya, dan mencoba mengklaim Wonwoo dengan gigitannya.

Jungkook berdiri, kursinya jatuh, dan dia langsung menarik kerah seragam Mingyu, "Mau apa kau, Sialan!?"

"Jungkook!"

XXX

Ada anggapan kalau para Park berpikir lebih dalam daripada apa yang terlihat, mereka selalu jadi orang yang tertawa paling keras, paling idiot, tapi sebenarnya berpikir dengan sangat dalam. Pikiran mereka seperti akar pohon dimana pohonnya terlihat diam saja di tempat yang sama tapi sebenarnya akarnya menjalar kemana mana. Walaupun akar mereka berjuang dengan susah payah, pohon mereka tetap menunjukan bunga cempaka yang cantik, seakan kehidupan mereka selalu indah saja.

Dan dibalik kenekatannya, Jimin juga memikirkan keselamatan dirinya. Tapi dia akan menjadi dewasa dan mengurus masalahnya sendiri, dia tidak harus banyak banyak cerita.

Dia juga tahu walaupun terlalu keras pada anak didiknya, tapi Yoongi itu perhatian. Dia jenius dan sangat jago, dalam basket, musik, dan dalam mengambil hati Jimin.

"Masih mau disini?" tanya Yoongi. Jimin tahu Yoongi ingin bertanya, 'mau ganti baju kapan, mau pulang kapan, biar aku antar', tapi dia bukan tipe yang terlalu menunjukan perhatiannya, "Aku tidak lihat Chanyeol Hyung di kampus hari ini, kemana dia?"

Jimin pura pura malas, "Hyung ada urusan di Ulsan, tadi dia berangkat pagi pagi, katanya besok malam juga sudah pulang. Tapi, ya, jadinya aku pulang sendiri hari ini."

"Mana Jeonghan!?" Yoongi terkesan tidak mendengarkan Jimin sampai akhir dan berseru pada anggota tim yang lain yang baru selesai ganti baju setelah latihan.

Tapi Jimin tahu sebenarnya Yoongi mendengarkannya.

Junhui menjawab, "Jeonghan Hyung sudah pulang, Hyung. Ada apa?"

"Tidak." Kata Yoongi, lalu dia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jimin lagi, "Kau pulang denganku. Ganti baju sekarang."

Nah, Yoongi mendengarkannya kan? Biasanya setelah latihan basket Jimin pulang dengan Jeonghan karena rumah mereka berdekatan, tapi akhir akhir ini Jeonghan jadi suka meninggalkannya. Dia curiga Jeonghan punya pacar dan ada kencan sehabis latihan basket atau sepulang sekolah. Untungnya Jimin masih punya Jisoo yang bisa bawa mobil.

Jimin langsung berdiri, mengambil tasnya dan berjalan ke arah gedung sekolahnya. Masuk lewat pintu belakang kantin dan sebelum naik tangga ke atas dia baru bertanya, "Toilet alpha saja, ya."

Yoongi tidak bilang apa apa, tapi dia menunjuk ka arah toilet dengan dagunya, baru dia bilang, "Terserah."

Jimin masuk toilet lebih dulu dan berdiri di depan wastafel sampai Yoongi masuk.

Dan begitu Yoongi masuk, Jimin menariknya ke salah satu bilik dan mengunci pintunya. Begitu Jimin berbalik, Yoongi sudah duduk di kloset yang tertutup, "Sini." Panggilnya.

Jimin mendekat, menikmati perhatian Yoongi yang cuma jatuh padanya, "Ada apa, Alpha?"

"Bukannya aku harus bertanya begitu?" Yoongi balik bertanya. Jimin sudah ada tepat di depannya dan Yoongi merogoh saku celana training-nya, "Kau punya ini tapi tidak memakainya, kau memang nekat, Jimin." Yoongi menggoyangkan benda yang ada di tangannya, "Apa perlu kuajari?"

Benda di tangan Yoongi itu sebuah roll on.

"Ini punya omega lain, ya?" tanya Yoongi lagi. Dia menarik Jimin supaya duduk dipangkuannya.

Scent blocker dari Jisoo. Bagaimana Yoongi bisa menemukannya?

"Itu dari Jisoo, dia pikir aku butuh."

"Tapi kau tahu kan apa yang sebenarnya kau butuhkan?"

Jimin merapat, meletakan tangannya di sisi wajah Yoongi, mengusap ke arah rambutnya. Sentuhan itu memang meninggalkan bau, tapi itu kurang. Dan Jimin menjawab, "Aku membutuhkanmu."

Yoongi tidak terang terangan bilang bahwa dia akan menandai Jimin hari ini, tapi Jimin bisa melihatnya dari bagaimana Yoongi menatapnya. Jimin bisa merasakannya dari bagaimana Yoongi meletakan scent blocker itu di lantai dan tangannya mengusap betisnya, naik ke pahanya, mencoba menyentuh semua yang bisa disentuh. Lalu Yoongi seperti bingung dan dia memutuskan untuk meremas rambut Jimin daripada menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam bajunya, mengusap keningnya, pipinya, bibirnya, dan Jimin mencium telapak tangan Yoongi dalam dalam, ibu jarinya mengusap hidung Jimin dan alisnya, sementara Jimin menciumi kedua telapak tangannya bergantian.

Lalu kedua tangan Yoongi membuat Jimin menengadah dan Yoongi mengusap bagian bawah rahangnya, lehernya, ke belakang lehernya, lagi dan lagi, terus saja begitu. Sampai Jimin menundukan lagi pandangan matanya dan mencium Yoongi, di bibir.

Bibir yang bertemu, bergesekan, dan liur yang bercampur akan menyisakan rasa mereka di bibir masing masing. Rasa Yoongi akan terus ada di bibir Jimin dan terus memberikan kesan kalau Jimin sudah ada yang punya, memberitahu serigala lain untuk jauh jauh dari Jimin hanya dari mencium baunya saja.

Jimin meraih tangan Yoongi di lehernya, mengarahkannya untuk menyentuhnya di tempat lain. Dan Yoongi memutus ciuman mereka dan menanggalkan baju mereka, lalu memeluk Jimin. Yoongi mengusap tangan Jimin, meremasnya, dan naik ke lengannya, turun ke dadanya, ke perutnya.

Dan Yoongi mencium leher Jimin, pelukan mereka mengerat. Tangan Yoongi bergerak di punggung Jimin.

Yoongi menjilat dengan lembut, kadang menghisap sampai muncul tanda kemerahan yang samar sekali, tapi dia lebih banyak menjilat dari bagian dimana denyut nadi Jimin yang cepat bisa terasa saat Yoongi menekan lidahnya agak keras terus ke atas ke ujung dagu Jimin, juga menciumi jakun Jimin, turun ke sepanjang dua tulang selangka Jimin.

Ada banyak hal yang sebenarnya sejak lama Yoongi bayangkan tentang mengelus punggung Jimin sambil memangkunya dan Jimin meremas bahu dan lengannya seperti ini. Setiap tempat yang Jimin sentuh akan meninggalkan bau Jimin, kulit Yoongi akan mengingat bagaimana baunya, mengingat bagaimana sentuhannya, dan inilah scent marking yang paling kuat, yang bukan cuma berasal dari keinginan menjaga kepemilikan, tapi yang pakai nafsu sedikit. Dan Yoongi menggigit kecil leher Jimin.

"A-ah."

Atau pakai banyak nafsu. Dan Yoongi menghisapnya, meninggalkan tanda kemerahan yang hampir saja terlihat jelas.

"Oh –Alpha."

Di dalam bayangan Yoongi, Jimin tidak akan berhenti menyebutkan namanya, memanggilnya alpha. Tapi tetap yang paling dia ingin dengar adalah Jimin memanggil namanya.

"Namaku."

"Yoo-"

Saat dia menggigit leher Jimin. Yoongi memberi gigitan kecil dengan gigi seri yang terlalu terlalu keras.

"–n –gi!"

Dan Yoongi merapatkan pelukannya di punggung Jimin, menghisap di bagian bawa tulang selangkanya sampai berbekas.

"H-hyung, h-harusnya-"

Harusnya tidak begini!

Yoongi sadar dia sudah terlalu jauh sejak dia melibatkan gigi, dan terakhir dia mengusap punggung Jimin lalu ciumannya naik leher Jimin, ke dagunya, dan sekali lagi menciumnya di bibir.

Ketika mereka menjauh, Yoongi baru merasakannya di antara kakinya. Jimin pasti merasakannya sejak tadi, jadi Yoongi bertanya, "Kau merasakannya?"

Jimin, dan matanya yang cokelat menyala, menatap Yoongi, "Iya. Hyung juga?"

Yoongi tidak menjawab, dia menarik Jimin ke pelukannya lagi. Saling mengusap punggung masing masing, mencoba menyentuh sebanyak mungkin, sesering mungkin, ke setiap permukaan kulit yang mungkin disentuh.

Di leher Yoongi, Jimin bicara, "Alpha."

"Ya, Jimin."

"Aku mau lebih."

Tangan Yoongi di punggung bawah Jimin tiba tiba meremas, meremas pinggangnya sedikit.

Yoongi mengumpat, Jimin tertawa kecil.

"Kau cari mati, Jimin."

Jimin masih tertawa, "Terimakasih." Dan dia sedikit bergerak di atas Yoongi, sengaja menggodanya.

"Sial." Yoongi menggumamkan umpatannya, dan umpatan itu adalah tanda kalau Jimin berhasil menggodanya, "Sabar, Jimin, kau akan jadi milikku sebelum kenaikan kelas."

XXX

TBC

XXX

Note(-5): Kenapa jadi aku yang tidak tahan ingin menikahkan SugaChim? Bagaimana ini! Tolong izinkan mereka menikah secepatnya! Sebelum musim kawin tahun depan!

Note(-4): Sebenernya aku takut Woozi itu Suga yang bosen di BTS. Habisnya...

Note(-3): Ternyata Yum Yum itu BGM yang bagus, soal ingin memakan sesuatu, segi~git, segi~git, ah~, gimme that! Tapi Light Me Up-nya RV bikin susah move on dan berguna untuk mempertahan rating fic tetap T(atau T+).

Note(-2): Ada beberapa fic yang menyebutkan scent blocker, itu ide yang cerdas sebenarnya. Aku suka ide itu. (scent blocker adalah roll on, gunanya adalah untuk menghalangi bau serigala. Di AU-ku, scent blocker itu tidak bertahan lama, jadi harus dipakai berulang ulang dan gampang luntur karena keringat.)

Note(-1): Aku tahu, Jeonghan memang sengaja tidak memanggil Yoongi dengan Hyung waktu dia membicarakan Yoongi dengan Jimin.

Note: Sejujurnya aku punya beberapa ide fic BTS yang mungkin tidak akan bisa aku tulis, seperti

1) Bwi (V) yang ada di 'PSP' dan dia lahir dari tawa orang yang tidak suka tertawa dan dia berusaha membuat orang itu tertawa, atau juga

2) Sojin Jo dan Geumjo Lee yang salah mengira Kim Seokjin sebagai Putri Minha dari kekaisaran Byouljaekook (=Star Empire) dan mereka selalu teriak teriak Gongjunim dan kaget setengah mati kalau anak anak Bangtan memperlakukan Tuan Putri mereka dengan tidak layak, karena kita harus memperlakukan seorang Princess sebagaimana seorang Princess selayaknya diperlakukan, dan ada foto Jin yang seperti Baekseol Gongju, benar benar Gongju (=Snow White).

Atau malah Jo Sojin dan Kim Seokjin sama sama memiliki separuh jiwa Putri Jin dari kekaisaran Byouljaekook, terus mereka meramalkan ini dan meramalkan itu dan begini dan begitu sampai baper dan membingungkan kayak teori BTS(?). Aku bingung harus Putri Jin atau Pangeran Jin, karena Sojin itu boyish dan dia gokil banget kalau udah ketemu Lee Jian, sementara Seokjin itu Gongjunim.

3) Ada satu lagi ide dari 'Karena kita harus memperlakukan seorang Princess sebagaimana seorang Princess selayaknya diperlakukan', berkaitan dengan itu, dan soft pink yang aku suka sekali, dan Jin dalam gart** busti** lace soft pink, atau garis vertikal putih-pink, atau polkadot putih-pink, dengan rambut cokelat gelap. Ah! Kenapa aku yang frustasi? Duh! Khayalan tingkat (rating) tinggi. Kupikir ini adalah efek dari menyukai VS, atau menyukai VS adalah efek dari k*** ini? Hm? Haruskah aku menulis ini kalau stuck, karena ada yang bilang, 'when stuck, write smut' dan sebenernya ini membantu menghindari WB (LOL). Tapi, siapapun tolong tulis ini, any(Nam? Kook? Ga?)/Jin dengan Jin yang (disney) princess abis, PWP dengan Jin dalam gart** busti** lace warna soft pink. (terus nanti judulnya 'Fifty Shades of Pink' LOL)

(Note dibawah ini adalah curhatan, karena aku terpengaruh comeback Block B)

Note(1): Sekarang ini makin banyak producer-dol, BTS, SVT, Na Ungjae nya IMFACT yang bikin lagu rap pake piano (itu nggak nyambung banget tapi keren serius, terus dia suaranya tipe Pyo-Wonwoo-V gitu yang dalamnya menyaingi samudra pasifik.) tapi sebenernya dari dulu udah ada Zico, Woo Jiho, PD-nya Block B. Dan memang jadi PD buat grup sendiri itu berat banget, jadi Uji jangan nangis nanti aku juga nangis.

Note(2): Mungkin aku ngomong begini karena terpengaruh Block B mau comeback April. Sejak Her aku kangen denger suara Taeil di lagu Pop, bukan ballad kayak solonya dia yang biasa. Aku kangen dia crack pas perform Nice Day, Oh my party p-*crack*. Dan dia adalah idol cowok paling pendek yang aku tahu sampai 2015, kalau ada yang bilang Jimin pendek, sebenernya Jimin itu nggak pendek kalau dibandingin Taeil yang 167 cm, suka pake insole di dalem kaus kaki, dan suka pake topi biar seenggaknya dia keliatan tinggian. Juga suka pake kacamata bulat. DAN Woozi jaman Adore U bikin aku inget Taeil BANGET, cuma Woozi mengalahkan mungilnya Taeil. Kesannya SVT jadi tinggi banget karena mereka punya pembanding Woozi yang kelewat mungil. Aku suka cowok mungil kok, tenang aja, Ji.

Note(3): Mengenai seorang Jihoon, nama asli Woozi sendiri mengingatkanku pada Pyo Jihoon. Sampai 2015 pandanganku tentang seorang Jihoon itu cowok manly hati hello kitty, ternyata Lee Jihoon lain, dia tampang hello kitty isinya tiran. Jadi sekarang pandangku terhadap seorang Jihoon adalah kontras antara penampilan dan perilaku. Pyo Jihoon itu kelakuannya manis banget, suara aslinya dalem-rendah-kasar, jadi aku sebenernya nggak kaget denger suara V karena Jihoon telah melatihku menghadapi senyum manis-suara halilintar,mixtape-nya raja, dan suaranya bisa tinggi banget, terus segala niruin Jo Kwon segala, ngakak banget. Disini Wonwoo yang bikin aku inget Jihoon ini, suara serendah samudra pasifik tapi nyontohin aegyo buat Minghao.

Note(4): Ada beberapa alasan kenapa aku suka Bot!Chim. itu, itu, dan itu. Dia vocal, vocal, vocal, berisik, nyaring, pleasing, dan high note fave-ku itu yang nyaring kayak Chen, mereka itu malaikat yang turun ke bumi, buktinya suaranya masih ketinggalan di atas(?) dan karena aku suka sekali Chen+Soo/Baek (Chen + vocalist yang suaranya lebih rendah dari dia), Jikook dimana mana jadi terdengar menyenangkan. Tapi serius high note Jimin itu membunuh, Chen itu nyaring tapi tetep lembut tapi Jimin itu nusuk banget, nusuk hati, dan aku pengen bilang ke dia nggak usah tinggi tinggi nanti suaranya terbang lagi ke langit. Dan lagu Chen fave-ku sekarang ini masih Uprising (dan Everytime~), aku nggak bisa ngebayangin kalau Chen tiba tiba rilis STATION bareng Jimin dan lagu itu jadi gudang high note.


	12. Omega terhadap Alpha

XXX

Studi tentang Serigala

Chapter 12: Omega terhadap Alpha

Cast: SVT Jisoo

Rating: T

Genre: Semi-Romance

Warning: Part 2 of CheolSoo Twoshoot, Ini bukan seri yang fokus, ini lebih seperti oneshoot collection antara tokoh yang itu itu saja di AU yang sama, OOC, OOC, OOC, ampuni semua yang OOC, maafkan aku, A/B/O, Wolf!AU, Alpha!Seungcheol, Alpha!Jeonghan , Omega!Jisoo, Omega!Wonwoo, Omega!Jimin. Jeong&CheolSoo.

Tolong jangan pernah berharap fic ini akan jadi romance super romantis (judulnya saja 'Studi tentang Serigala' bukan 'Percintaan antar Serigala'). Aku tidak punya cukup pengalaman untuk menulis sesuatu yang romantis.

XXX

Ibunya bilang, "Hati hati pada serigala lain, Josh. Apalagi pada para alpha, mereka bisa jadi cuma menyukaimu karena kau omega."

Dan Jisoo, tanpa dinasihati ibunya pun akan tetap berhati hati pada alpha. Apalagi alpha sinting yang ada di sekitar daerah rumahnya.

Yang jelas bukan Jeonghan.

Dia bertemu dengan Jeonghan sebenarnya juga tidak sengaja. Waktu pertama dia pindah ke Seoul dia melihat tetangganya baru pulang belanja, dua orang, Junghan dan adik perempuannya. Bau mereka bercampur tapi Jisoo tahu mereka adalah beta dan alpha, tapi dia masih rancu siapa yang alpha dan siapa yang beta.

Jeonghan dari tahun lalu sudah sangat manis, apalagi ditambah rambutnya yang panjang. Jisoo berpikir ada alasan kenapa Junghan memanjangkan rambutnya, tapi sepertinya itu cuma karena Jeonghan ingin saja. Jadi, Jisoo menyapanya dan ternyata Jeonghan adalah alpha.

Tapi Jisoo selalu merasa ada yang berbeda dari alpha satu ini, dia manis, dan bau aslinya juga manis, ditambah dia suka memakai bau adiknya yang memang manis. Jisoo berpikir Jeonghan adalah alpha yang lain daripada yang lain.

Jeonghan memang lain, tapi Jisoo tidak berani menyimpulkan apa yang lain dari Jeonghan itu.

Dan yang jelas, Jeonghan suka sekali tanya tanya soal omega,

Seperti waktu dia sedang tiduran di kasur Jisoo sambil makan cokelat, dia bertanya,

"Jadi omega itu seperti apa?"

Sepertinya dia penasaran sekali.

"Kenapa? Kau naksir omega ya?"

Jeonghan tersedak.

"Apa?"

Oh.

"Siapa?" tanya Jisoo.

"Bukan siapa siapa."

"Anak SMP ya?"

"Kenapa anak SMP!?"

Jisoo berbisik, "Habis kelakuanmu kayak pedo."

"Hei, yang benar saja?"

"Makanya aku tanya. Jangan jangan Jimin ya?"

Jeonghan tertawa, "Dari 30 omega di SMA, kenapa harus Jimin?"

"Makanya aku tanya siapa."

Jeonghan tertawa garing, "Yang jelas bukan Seungcheol."

Jisoo menarik napas kesal, "Kenapa bawa bawa Seungcheol."

Jeonghan nyengir, "Karena aku mau."

Kadang terhadap Jeonghan, ada seperti semak tinggi yang menghalangi. Jeonghan dekat, mereka dekat, tapi kadang Jeonghan terlalu rumit.

Mungkin itu juga karena Jisoo biasa sendiri. Mungkin.

"Tapi, Jeonghan."

"Ya?"

"Seungcheol itu seperti apa?"

"Dia?" Jeonghan berpikir sebentar, "Dia baik, agak konyol, agak aneh, terlalu senang pegang pegang, tapi dia alpha yang baik."

Tapi meskipun Jeonghan bilang Seungcheol adalah alpha yang baik, Jisoo masih berpikir untuk hati hati. Dan juga jangan sampai dia keburu benar benar menyukai Seungcheol sementara Seungcheol sendiri cuma menyukainya karena baunya, dia omega, baunya mengundang, baunya memang diciptakan untuk menarik perhatian alpha. Apalagi di umur umur segini, sudah dewasa tapi belum terlalu dewasa, masih anak anak tapi sudah bisa berpikir seperti orang dewasa.

Dan Jisoo lebih sering pakai scent blocker sekarang ini.

Dia tidak ingin tercium seperti Jeonghan, Jeonghan bukan alphanya. Bukan juga alpha yang berpotensi menjadi alpha kawanannya, tidak seperti Jungkook yang satu satunya alpha di keluarga Jeon, yang punya kuasa atas tiap serigala dalam kawanannya.

Dia ingin tercium seperti Seungcheol, tapi dia ingin yakin kalau Seungcheol juga menyukainya, bukan cuma menyukai baunya.

Jadi Jisoo pikir scent blocker adalah teman yang baik.

XXX

Ibunya bilang, "Jangan terlalu menyukai seseorang."

Tapi walaupun ibunya bilang begitu, Jisoo sudah terlanjur menyukai Seungcheol, makanya Jisoo bertanya, "Kalau aku menyukai seseorang dan orang itu juga menyukaiku –Entahlah, Mom, aku bingung."

Ibunya tersenyum, "Apa ada seorang serigala yang kau suka? Jeonghan?"

"Bukan Jeonghan, tapi teman sekelasnya Jeonghan."

"Teman sekelasnya Jeonghan berarti teman sesekolahmu, Josh."

"Ya, tapi aku tidak mengenalnya, i mean, kami baru bertemu beberapa kali,"

Tapi kesan pertamanya membekas sekali, bagaimana Seungcheol menatapnya. Seungcheol menatapnya dengan ingin, tapi bukan seperti menginginkan seorang omega, tapi seperti menginginkan seorang Hong Jisoo, menginginkannya bukan karena status omeganya.

"Jeonghan bilang dia penasaran padaku, mungkin dia menyukaiku, dia terlihat begitu, dan aku tidak tahu harus merasa apa padanya."

"Kau menyukainya?"

"I think... a little bit."

"Oh, Josh-ku jatuh cinta."

"Tapi, Mom, aku tidak tahu. Dia baik, dia tidak terlihat seperti alpha yang mendekatiku cuma karena aku omega, dia terlihat serius dan aku agak takut."

"Tapi dia alpha yang benar benar baik kan?"

Baik, dan caranya menatap tidak pernah berubah, itu membuat Jisoo rasanya seperti sudah lama mengenalnya. Seungcheol terasa seperti teman lama, seperti, ya pas saja.

"Dia, dia... He just... right?" Kata Jisoo, "Maksudku, dia seperti sudah kenal lama denganku, jadi aku tidak merasa asing. Aku masih tidak mengerti."

"Aku yang tidak mengerti apa yang tidak kau mengerti, Josh."

"Aku tidak tahu harus merasa apa saat ini."

"Menurutku kau cuma kaget karena baru pertama kali jatuh cinta."

"Mom." Jisoo cume melirik ibunya yang cuma senyum senyum saja, "Sebenarnya aku memikirkan kalau tiba tiba dia melamarku bagaimana."

Ibunya terlihat terkejut, "Dia seserius itu?"

"Dia selalu to the point seperti itu, dari yang aku tahu."

"Jadi dia menyukaimu dan kau menyukainya."

"Aku bilang cuma sedikit."

"Baiklah, itu artinya suka."

"Mom, please."

"Kita harus mengujinya."

"Mengujinya?"

"Iya, kalau dia mengajakmu berpacaran atau megajakmu bertunangan, atau bahkan menikah. Suruh dia langsung menemui aku."

"Mom!"

"Aku serius, Josh! Cepat atau lambat aku juga harus mengenalnya kan dan baru aku bisa menilai dia serigala yang baik atau bukan."

Jisoo diam, ibunya benar.

"Dan lagi, kau juga tahu kan kalau biasanya perasaan antar serigala itu mutual."

XXX

Jisoo bukan Wonwoo dengan Jungkook sebagai calon alpha kawanannya. Bukan juga Jimin dengan Min Yoongi-nya, tapi akhir akhir ini bau Jimin benar benar seperti Yoongi, seperti alphanya dan itu kesannya manis sekali.

"Jadi begitu, Jisoo."

"Apanya?" tanya Jisoo, Jimin duduk dengan buku biologi di hadapannya.

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku."

"Maaf."

"Jadi aku bilang, ini gampangnya ya, kalau misalnya aku digigit Yoongi Hyung orang lain tidak akan tahu siapa yang mengigitku, yang mereka tahu aku cuma sudah jadi milik seseorang. Dan kalau bau Yoongi Hyung ada di badanku, baru mereka bisa mencium –Jisoo! Kau mendengarkan tidak!?"

"Maaf, Jim. Sejujurnya penjelasanmu malah terdengar seperti cerita daripada materi bio."

"Kau tidak memperhatikan karena ada dia kan?"

Jimin menunjuk Seungcheol dengan dagunya.

Mereka sedang belajar di perpus dan Seungcheol sedang dimarahi penjaga perpus.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menghilangkan buku paket, hah?"

"Maafkan aku, kemarin bukuku tertukar dengan buku Jeonghan."

"Itu urusanmu, tapi kau harus ganti, Seungcheol."

"Baik."

Dari jarak sejauh ini, bau Seungcheol sudah sangat jelas, bau alphanya memenuhi indera penciuman Jisoo, membuatnya tidak tahan untuk tidak memperhatikan. Seungcheol membuat Jisoo meragukan kontrol dirinya, dia membuat dorongan omega Jisoo muncul dengan kuat.

Dan sekarang Jisoo mengerti kenapa dia walaupun juga menyukai alpha itu tapi masih terus meragukan perasaannya; dia tidak sesiap Jimin untuk mating.

Dan waktu Seungcheol menghentikannya, mengajaknya bicara empat mata, tapi sama sekali tidak menyentuhnya, Jisoo bisa merasakan baunya, daya tariknya, dan dia bisa merasakan Seungcheol juga sangat tertarik,

"Aku sudah pernah mengatakannya, tapi Jisoo, aku menyukaimu. Maksudku, aku serius, aku serius menyukaimu."

Dia menyukai Seungcheol, sebagai Seungcheol dan sebagai seorang alpha. Seorang alpha yang membuatnya ingin jadi omega yang benar benar diinginkan sang alpha, dan salahkan dorongan omega yang membuatnya tidak bisa memikirkan jawaban lain selain,

"Aku juga menyukaimu."

XXX

XXX

XXX

Note: Ya~

Note(4): Kenapa aku pikir mata dan mulut Arin itu mirip Wonwoo?

Note(7): HARUS LIHAT JIMIN PAKAI HANBOK! IYA YANG SAMA TONY ITU! Seperti itulah aku membayangkan dia menikahi alphanya, dalam pakaian adat. Uwah...

Note(11): Auh, aku sensitif. Dan Jisoo di atas seperti aku waktu pertama bertemu orang. Dia itu anak homeschool yang di Seoul cuma kenal Junghan doang di StS. Aku dan dia di fanfic ini sama sama jarang bertemu orang . hm.

Note(n): Aku agak agak merasakan empat hal yang negatif menyangkut fic ini dan aku berpikir untuk membatalkan sesuatu.

Akhir kata, dadah semua. Terimakasih sudah mengikuti seri ini. Jangan terlalu berat memikirkan chappter ini. Itu saja.


End file.
